


Angel's and Kings

by best_worst_thing



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bachelorette Party, Dating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Misunderstandings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_worst_thing/pseuds/best_worst_thing
Summary: Who knew a bachelorette party could completely change your life?  Or, what happens when you meet the owner of a club, who also happens to be your biggest musical crush.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Why did I let you convince me to do this?’

 

‘Because it’s my hens night and I want to watch hot guys take their clothes off!  And as my maid of honor, you have to agree to all my requests,’ she stuck her tongue out at me.

 

‘Stacey, I love you but I kind of hate you right now.  Those places are so seedy!’

 

‘Live a little Bex! You're so uptight these days! When was the last time you got laid?’

 

‘I am not uptight and I fail to see how my sex life is any of your business.’

 

‘So it's been a while then,’ she laughed.

 

I grumbled, flushing slightly.  It had been about eight months. Seven months, two weeks, and six days to be exact.  Not that I was counting. 

 

‘I just got out of a serious relationship, I'm not just going to jump into bed with the first guy who looks at me.’

 

‘Bex, it's been months! It's time to get back on the horse, so to speak.  Tonight will be fun, you'll see!’

 

‘Doubtful.’

 

‘Try to keep an open mind, for me?’

 

‘Fine.  Fine,’ I sighed unable to resist her puppy dog eyes.

 

‘Yay!  Time to primp!’

 

****

 

‘For someone who didn't want to go out, you sure put in some effort,’ chuckled Lena.

 

‘I like to look good, sue me,’ I shrugged.

 

‘You look hot,’ Max commented.

 

‘Thanks hun, you too.  We all look hot.’

 

‘Damn right we do!’ Stacey added.  ‘To the club!’

 

We piled out of the apartment and down to the street, I'd hired a limo for the evening and it was waiting at the curb for us.  The driver held the door open as we all got in, then he rounded the car, taking up his position in the driver's seat.

 

‘What's first?’ Max queried. 

 

‘We’re picking up Ange and Cindy then to a nightclub for cocktails and dancing, then the strip club, as per the brides request, and then probably breakfast.’

 

‘Sounds fun!’ Max enthused.

 

‘Are we playing any games?’ Lena asked.

 

‘Yes but I'll explain once we have the other girls,’ I replied.

 

It was a little over ten minutes later that Ange and Cindy jumped into the limo with us, greeting us all with excitement.

 

After everyone calmed some, Lena again asked about games.

 

‘Just one.  A scavenger hunt of sorts,’ I handed each person a set of instructions, and a small gift bag, ‘in the bag you will find items that you'll need for tonight.  The goal is to complete all the tasks by the time we get home. You need to take a picture as proof of each completed objective, so I hope you all have your phones,’ I explained.

 

‘Oh my God! This is going to be so fun!’ Stacey cried happily.

 

‘Some of these tasks are going to be difficult,’ Max mused.

 

‘That's what makes it fun!’ Stacey replied.

 

‘What if no one finishes?’ Cindy asked.

 

‘Then the person who did the most, wins.’

 

‘Can we work in teams?’ Ange asked.

 

‘Absolutely, but you both have to be in the photo for it to be valid for both of you.’

 

I picked up another bag from the floor.

 

‘I also have some things for us to wear tonight.’

 

I held up matching sashes in one hand, and a collection of wigs in the other.

 

‘That explains why you told us to wear our hair down.’

 

‘Yup!’ I agreed as I passed out sashes, wigs, bobby pins, and mesh caps to each of them.

 

We spent the entire ten minute ride to the club ensuring our wigs were correctly in place, no easy feat in the back of a moving vehicle, with no mirrors, but we got there.

 

Each wig was a short bob with bangs, but in a very vibrant color.  Blue for Stacey, orange for Ange, green for Lena, purple for Max, yellow for Cindy, and pink for me.  The sashes were typical, white with pink writing, bride, maid of honor, and bridesmaid printed on them.

 

There was going to be no denying we were together, or for what reason.

 

We got out of the limo telling the driver one of us would phone when we were ready to move on.  The line for the club was long, as expected for a busy Friday night, but I'd booked a VIP table for us, so we were let straight in and lead to our own private booth just off the dance floor.

 

‘Wow Bex!  Is this that club owned by that band?’ Stacey asked.

 

‘Fall Out Boy.  Yes. Technically it's just Pete's club though.’

 

‘I'm impresssed!  This place is crazy hard to get into.  People are always hoping to spot Pete or his other famous friend's, so it's always packed,’ Cindy commented.

 

‘I booked like three months ago and I know one of the bouncers from the gym, so he made sure we got a reservation,’ I explained.

 

A waitress came over and we ordered a round of drinks and some shots.  

 

‘To Stacey and Mike,’ I toasted.  We downed our sex on the beach shots in perfect synchronicity.

 

‘Okay.  The game.  There are things at both venues, so try to get the club one's done before we leave here.  But remember it's just a bit of fun, don’t get hurt, don't do something stupid or dangerous, no cheating, and most importantly, let's get sloshed!’

 

Cheers belted out as we each took a hearty drink of our various cocktails, giving ourselves over to the evening.

 

We decided to split into teams of two, Cindy and Ange, Max and Lena, Stacey and myself.  Each pair was discussing strategy, for lack of a better word, and deciding which task to tackle first.  After five minutes of planning, we all got up from our booth and headed off to complete our tasks.

 

Stacey and I decided the “get picked up by a bouncer" task was going to be the easiest since I had an in.  We found Chris, my gym friend, and he easily agreed to help.

 

He lifted Stacey bridal style and I snapped a picture on her phone.  For my picture I got him to throw me over his shoulder in a fireman carry.

 

‘Thanks Chris!’ I said when he put me down, giving him a peck on the cheek before we headed back to the club proper.

 

‘Okay what next?’ I asked Stacey.

 

‘I think we should try the “snap a photo with a DJ” one.’

 

‘Good choice, let's go!’

 

We walked upstairs to the DJ booth where another bouncer was standing, keeping people out of the booth.

 

‘Bachelorette party?’ he asked.

 

‘How'd you know?’ I teased.

 

‘I'm psychic,’ he quipped.

 

‘Makes sense.  I know many psychic bouncers, it's a very popular profession for the gifted.’

 

He laughed at my ridiculous joke.  ‘What can I do for you ladies?’

 

I explained the scavenger hunt and he briefly went to talk to the DJ before giving us access.  

‘Oh there are two more teams, so if you could let them in too when they show up, that'd be awesome!’

 

‘I'll do what I can,’ he replied with a smile.

 

We walked over to the DJ and waited for him to finish what he was doing and turn to us.  My jaw dropped when I saw his face.

 

‘Hey guys,’ he waved, ‘this’ll have to be quick, this tracks pretty short.’

 

‘Yea uh.  Cool. Cool no problem. We just need a quick photo.’

 

‘It’s a game.  I'm getting married!’

 

‘I can see that,’ he laughed, motioning to her sash.  ‘Well come on then,’ he gestured for us join him in front of the DJ thingy.   He put his arms around us and I put my camera into selfie mode, getting a great photo of the three of us.

 

‘Thanks,’ I smiled at him.

 

‘No problem.  Have a good night ladies!’

 

‘Oh we will,’ Stacey proclaimed, linking her arm through mine and dragging me out of the booth and away from him.

 

‘Do you know who that was?’ I whisper yelled as we walked down the stairs.

 

‘Should I?’

 

‘That was Pete Wentz, club owner and Fall Out Boy bassist!’

 

‘That was him?’ she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

 

‘Yes!’

 

‘Damn.  He's cute.  No wonder you're obsessed with that band!’

 

‘He’s a lot more than cute, he's hot as fuck, but that's not the reason and you know it.’

 

‘Yes, yes, the lyrics are incredible, Patrick sings like an angel, I remember,’ she waved her hand dismissively. 

 

‘I wish you'd give them another try.’

 

‘I'm sorry babe but it's just not my style, I'm a Swiftie.’

 

‘I am well aware Stace.  You're just lucky I love you,’ I gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

 

‘And I love you,’ she planted an equally sloppy kiss on my cheek.

 

‘Onto the next task!’ I declared.

 

‘Which is?’

 

I pulled the game page out of my pocket and we looked at the tasks.

 

‘Hmmmmm.  

 

‘Fire shot?’ I asked.

 

‘Yeah I'm down with another drink, I should be on my way to plastered already but I'm feeling far too sober.’

 

‘That makes two of us!’


	2. Chapter 2

We marched over to the bar each ordering a backdraft.  We asked the bartender to take a video of us in front of our flaming shots, bending down to blow them out, and then knocking them back.  He did an excellent job of getting us both in frame, and catching our cringes at the end.

 

‘Thanks dude!’ Stacey said as we watched the video.

 

‘Yeah that's awesome! Quick question...do you have any tattoos in a not suitable for public viewing area?’ I asked.

 

‘What?’ he laughed.

 

‘Do you have any tattoos in an area that noone other than a lover might see?  Like pelvic, ass, upper thigh kinda area.’

 

‘Are you sexually harassing my staff?’ came a voice beside me.

 

I whipped around, I'd know that voice anywhere.

 

‘I. No.  I. Sorry,’ I tripped over my words.

 

‘I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Relax.  Mike do you?’ 

 

‘Wait!  You're named Mike?’ I asked excitedly. 

 

‘Uh...yeah why?’

 

‘That's the grooms name!  We need to meet someone with the same name and collect proof.  Do you have any business cards or something?’

 

‘I uh.   No.’

 

‘Damn.  Oh wait...do you have Instagram?’

 

‘Of course.’

 

‘Perfect.  Mike, can we take a photo with you and tag you in it?’

 

‘Yeah sure why not?’

 

Mike learned forward, across the bar and Stacey and I leant towards him to snap a picture.

 

‘It's too dark,’ I complained.

 

‘Hold on.’

 

Pete suddenly grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me up so I was sitting on the bar and then did the same with Stacey.  I'd stopped breathing when I felt his warm hands through the soft satin of my top.

 

‘Now lean back slightly, Mike make sure they don't fall,’ Pete stated.  He then grabbed my phone and took a picture. ‘There you go.’

 

I checked the photo, approved of the angle, lighting, and general aesthetic, and began posting it.

 

‘Mike what's your at?’

 

‘@miketownsend1.’

 

‘And done.  Thanks Mike.  Thanks Pete.’

 

Pete rolled his eyes at my unitentional joke.

 

‘Now Mike, back to my first question.  Any below the belt tattoos?’

 

‘No sorry.’

 

‘Pity,’ I shrugged, ‘could‘ve killed two birds with one stone.’

 

‘And gotten an early show,’ Stacey winked.

 

‘Stacey!  You're getting married in a week.’

 

‘Doesn't mean I can't appreciate a fine specimen such as Mike here.’

 

Mike was blushing profusely.

 

‘I'm sorry about her, she has zero filter.  We'll be going now,’ I started to slide off the bar but Pete decided I looked like I needed an assist, so he once again grabbed my waist and helped me down.

 

I gulped as I looked up.

 

‘Thanks.’

 

‘No problem.’

 

His hands were still on my waist, mine resting on his biceps.

 

‘What does a bride to be have to do to get a little assistance?’ Stacey whined.

 

We both blinked and ceased all contact.

 

‘Sorry.  Where are my manners,’ Pete said as he helped Stacey off the bar.

 

‘No harm, no foul.  Besides, I get it. Bex is a hot piece, I'd be all up in that too if I wasn't stupidly in love.’

 

‘Stacey!’ I cried.

 

‘You know it's true.’

 

I covered my face with my hands to hide my severe blush.  I loved Stacey but dear God did she know how to embarrass everyone. 

 

‘Sorry boo.  I just calls em as I sees em.’

 

‘Mike, could you please bring me the strongest alcohol you have in stock, in the biggest glass?’ I asked.

 

‘Coming up.’

 

‘I don't know why you're so embarrassed Bex,  it was a compliment.’

 

‘She's right,’ Pete agreed.

 

‘See.  He gets it, you're hot!’

 

Mike came over with a huge glass of God only knows what.  I quickly took a huge gulp and immediately felt fire tearing down my throat and settling uncomfortably in my stomach.

 

‘Dear God in heaven, what is that?’

 

‘Balkan Vodka, 176 proof.’

 

‘Holy shit!  Okay, maybe a giant glass of death was a bad idea!’

 

‘Gimme.  I wanna try,’ Stacey snatched my glass and took a big drink.  ‘Holy fuck,’ she coughed, ‘that's fucking strong! But oddly...has very little taste, just a lot of burning!’

 

‘Normally it’d be used in a cocktail, not drunk straight,’ Pete explained.

 

‘I can see why.  Jesus Christ!’

 

‘Mike, turn the rest of this into a cocktail each for the ladies,’ Pete handed over the glass of death.

 

‘No problem.’

 

‘Something fruity please,’ I requested.

 

Mike nodded and started assembling two cocktails, halving the remaining vodka between them.

 

‘Thanks Mike,’ I took a sip of my drink, ‘damn Mike, you've got skills!’

 

‘Mike, you are by far the bestest bartender ever and I want you to know that I love you,’ Stacey gushed.

 

‘Thanks,’ Mike replied, blushing heavily again.

 

‘I'm going to take her away now.  Bye Mike.’

 

I grabbed Stacey's hand and lead her back to the table, she needed to sit for a minute.

 

Stacey slid into the booth first and I followed, surprised when I noticed another person take a seat opposite me.  It took me a second to realise it was Pete.

 

‘Uh hi,’ I stated lamely with a small wave.

 

‘Pete!  Nice to see you again!’

 

Pete chuckled at Stacey, clearly she was two sheets to the wind.

 

‘Stacey, honey, Pete was just at the bar with us. It's been less than two minutes since you last saw him.’

 

‘Oh.  Well it's still nice,’ she shrugged.

 

‘Nice to see you too Stacey, Bex,’ he nodded at both of us.

 

‘What uh.  Why. Sorry but, did you come over here for a reason?’ I finally managed to form a somewhat cohesive sentence. 

 

‘I can go if you want.  I didn't mean to bother you.’

 

‘Oh, no, no it's not a bother, I'm just curious.  I didn't expect you to follow us.’

 

‘Just thought it'd be a good idea to chat with some VIPs.’

 

‘We’re not VIPs,’ I laughed.

 

‘Wrong!  We most certainly are VIPs!’ Stacey interjected. 

 

‘She's right.  Reserved booth.  Bachelorette party.  Friendly and beautiful.  Fits my definition.’

 

‘Oh, well thanks.’

 

‘I actually wanted to offer you some assistance.’

 

‘How so?’ I asked dubiously. 

 

‘With your game.  I know someone with more or less, full body tattoos.’

 

‘I see.’

 

‘Do you want me to see if he's free?  He could be here in the hour probably.’

 

‘No it's okay, we’ll be at our next stop by then.’

 

‘You sure?’

 

‘Yeah, thanks though.’

 

‘What about you?  I see lots of tattoos, any NSFW one's?’ Stacey enquired, wiggly her brows suggestively.

 

‘No or I'd have offered.’

 

‘Pity.  I wouldn't have minded getting my perv on.’

 

‘Dear God Stacey.’

 

‘Tell me you wouldn't want to,’ she demanded.

 

My glass was at my lips before she’d finished her sentence and it was empty long before I was ready to stop using it as my shield.  I looked over at Pete to see him looking back at me with a raised brow and smirk playing on his lips.

 

‘Besides I'm pretty sure I've heard you talk about, and I quote, ‘the insanely hot bassist from Fall Out Boy’ enough times to know you wouldn't turn him down if he offered.  Not to mention you haven't gotten laid in like seven months.’

 

Oh.  My. God.  Mortified. That's the only accurate description for how I currently felt.  I lowered my forehead to my hands and then to the table, hiding my rapidly heating face.  Did she really say that? It's Stacey, of fucking course she did. Why, God why? I was trying to think of some way to save face or make a, somewhat, graceful exit when I felt a decidedly masculine hand on my arm.

 

I looked up to see that gorgeous smile, the one that featured heavily in my late night fantasies.

 

‘If I had any tattoos down there,’ he looked down to his crotch, ‘I would definitely invite you to see them, and more.’

 

Was that?  Was he flirting with me?  No. Couldn't be. He's just being nice, trying to help lessen my embarrassment.

 

‘See Bex.  Pete’d be down to help you out, pun intended.’

 

‘I'm.  I'll be back.’

 

‘Mike, I need more of that burny vodka,’ I exclaimed when I was back at the bar.

 

‘Are you sure?’

 

‘Stacey just told Pete I think he's hot and haven't had sex in...awhile.  Yes, I'm sure.’

 

‘Definitely sounds like a good reason to get blackout drunk, but how about a couple tequila shots and another cocktail instead.’

 

‘Yup.  Cool. Let's do that.’

 

Mike served the tequila quickly, I told him to hold the salt and lime.  I shot them back one after the other, hoping they'd kick in soon.

 

‘Mike, how you doing with that cocktail?’ I asked impatiently.

 

‘Here you go.  I made something different, its stronger than the last one but I figured you wouldn't mind.’

 

‘Strong is good.  Thanks Mike.’

 

‘No problem.’

 

Half my drink was gone in seconds.  I was feeling warm, but not from embarrassment and could feel myself loosening up.  I moved to walk back to the table and realised that yup, that cocktail was fucking strong.  I could walk, but nowhere near as steady as before. God damn high heels.

 

‘I'm back,’ I giggled as I basically fell into the booth.

 

‘Bex!  I was just talking to Pete about the wedding.’

 

‘Cool.’

 

‘Yeah he asked if he could come.  I said yes, obviously because I'm the bestest best friend and wingwoman ever.’

 

‘This is true, you are the bestest best friend, but who are you wingwomaning for?’

 

‘Duh!  You.’

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘You don’t mind do you?’ Pete asked.

 

‘No, it's cool.’

 

‘Cool.  Stacey said you were going stag and I wanted to help.’

 

‘I don’t need your pity Pete.  I'm quite okay to go alone.’

 

‘It's not pity.  I want to go, with you.  I would be honoured.’

 

‘Well if you'd be honoured, how could I say no.’

 

‘Right.  That's settled.  What other tasks do we have?’ Stacey asked.

 

‘Ummmm, hold on,’ I pulled out the sheet of paper with the game on it, ‘I.  God why’d I make this font so fucking small?’ I whined.

 

‘Here, let me,’ Pete grabbed the paper from my hand and read over it.  ‘Okay, so theres still quite a lot on here but, there’s three I think we can accomplish.’

 

‘We?’ I queried.

 

‘Yeah, I'm totally in this now.’

 

‘Alright then.  What are they?’

 

‘The condom balloon, the Britney Spears song, and the Coyote Ugly one's.’

 

‘Condom balloon!’ Stacey squealed.

 

I grasped around in my pocket finding the condom I'd put in there, this was one of the items I'd handed out at the start of the night.

 

‘Stacey, where’s yours?’ I asked when I noticed she didn't have one.

 

‘My what?’

 

‘The condom I gave you earlier.’

 

‘Oh yea!’ She fished through her pocket, her bra, her clutch purse, even checking her heels, but came up empty.

 

‘I lost it,’ she whined.

 

‘I don't have more.  Here take mine, you can have the point for this one.’

 

Pete slid something over to me, when he moved his hand I saw the distinctive foil wrapper.  Magnum. Well damn.

 

‘Thanks,’ I smiled at him, probably more than a little lilt to my mouth.

 

‘Damn, packing heat!’ Stacey commented, pausing from inflating her condom.

 

I laughed as I opened the packet and unfurled the condom.  I raised it to my mouth and began to blow it up. Making eye contact with Pete the entire time.

 

Once fully inflated, I tied off the end, and then smacked Stacey on the head with it.  She was just waving hers in the air like a small child.

 

‘Watch it! I don't want lube in my hair.’

 

‘It's all over your face, I think you'll be fine,’ I teased.

 

‘It's all over yours too,’ she retorted, sticking her tongue out.

 

We both wiped our mouths with the back of our hands, luckily our lipstick had long worn off.

 

‘’Pete!  Take our picture,’ I instructed handing him my phone.

 

‘Done.  Now, want to do the Britney Spears one?’ he said as he handed back my phone.

 

‘Yeah but, which guy would know at least six seconds of a song?’

 

‘Me.’


	3. Chapter 3

‘No oops I did it again either,’ I commanded as I readied my Instagram story.

 

‘That's fine.  I got this.’

 

‘Okay.  Ready Stace?’

 

‘Ready spaghetti. ‘

 

‘Three, two, one, sing!’

 

_ ‘With a taste of your lips I’m on a ride _ _   
_ _ You're toxic I'm slipping under _ _   
_ _ With a taste of a poison paradise _ _   
_ _ I’m addicted to you _ _   
_ _ Don’t you know that you’re toxic _ _   
_ _ And I love what you do _ _   
_ __ Don’t you know that you’re toxic.’

 

‘Oh.  My. God!’ I laughed.  Pete was good at many things, but singing was not one of them.  ‘That. Was. Perfect!’

 

‘Can we tag you?’ Stacey asked.

 

‘Sure,’ Pete agreed easily.

 

I posted my recording to Instagram, tagged Pete, then helped Stacey do the same.

 

‘Done.  Thank you so much for that,’ I smiled at Pete.

 

‘Anything to help two gorgeous women.’

 

‘Okay, I can see why you have the hots for him.  He's pretty smooth, and very easy on the eyes,’ Stacey commented. 

 

‘I tried to tell you.’

 

‘You did, you did.  Now, is it time to Coyote Ugly up in this bitch?’

 

‘Idunno, is it?’ I asked Pete.

 

‘I think it is.’

 

‘Awesome, let's get the others and we can all do it,’ I figured getting it done at once was going to be a damn sight easier.

 

‘Okay, you two go find them, I'll tell Mike what's happening and queue up the song, I'll wait for your signal.’

 

‘Yay!  I've always wanted to dance on a bar top!’ Stacey said excitedly.

 

‘Come on, let's find the girls.’

 

****

 

Luckily the bar was long, we’d found the rest of our group and were sitting on the bar a few feet apart, waiting for Leann Rimes to start.

 

‘Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you to cast your attention towards the bar for a special performance,’ came Pete's voice over the sound system.

 

We all mounted the bar as the song began, dancing and strutting up and down.  The crowd was cheering and throwing bills on the bar as we moved around. I looked at the other girls to see their huge smiles mirroring my own.  As the song ended, we took a bow, waving out to the crowd.

 

‘Thank you Stacey, Bex, and friends.  Now, back to our regularly scheduled programming.’

 

‘God that was fun!’ Angie mused.

 

‘How'd you get permission for that?’ Cindy queried.

 

‘Bex hooked the boss,’ Stacey replied.

 

‘The boss?’ Lena queried.

 

‘Hang on.  You don't mean?’ Max was shocked.

 

‘Good, you're still here.  I thought you might've left after your performance,’ Pete said from behind me.

 

‘Holy shit!’ all the girls, bar Stacey, cried.

 

‘Pete, this is Angie, Cindy, Max, and Lena.  Girls, Pete,’ I introduced.

 

‘How?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘When?’

 

‘Bex?’  The girls all asked.

 

‘Evening all, wonderful performance.  Nice to meet the rest of the group,’ Pete said to them all, slightly laughing at their various reactions.

 

‘Hi.’

 

‘Hey.’

 

‘Thanks.’

 

‘Hello.’ Came the replies.

 

At the questioning looks I decided to explain.  ‘Pete was in the DJ booth when we went up there, then he caught us kinda harassing Mike here,’ I gestured to our bartender friend, ‘and then he helped with a few other tasks.’

 

‘And he's gonna be Bex’ date to the wedding!’ Stacey added.

 

‘No way,’ Max exclaimed.

 

‘Are you serious?’ Lena asked.

 

I simply nodded, as Pete said, ‘Serious as a heart attack.’

 

‘Well hot damn!  Bex is back on the horse,’ Cindy cried, earning cheers from the others.

 

‘I'd love to hang out with you all, but I actually do have work to do.’

 

‘Nice meeting you,’ the girls replied.

 

‘I guess we'll see you at the wedding,’ Stacey added.

 

‘I wouldn't miss it,’ he replied looking directly at me, ‘have a great night girls.  Be safe.’

 

‘We will,’ we all chorused. 

 

‘Night Bex,’ he said as he placed a soft kiss to my cheek.

 

He turned and walked off, soon lost amongst the throng of people inside.

 

‘Oh my God Bex!’ Ange shouted.

 

‘He kissed you!’ Lena said excitedly.

 

‘He's so hot for you!’ Stacey added.

 

‘Guys it was a peck on the cheek, I've kissed all of you more than that,’ I rolled my eyes.  I was trying to downplay it, but my stomach was filled with butterflies. Even that light brush of his lips on my cheek felt more intimate than anything I'd experienced, though that could have something to do with my dry spell.

 

‘No, he has the hots for you.  I can tell,’ Max stated.

 

‘You should've seen him before, couldn't take his eyes off her,’ Stacey added.

 

‘Bullshit, you're too pissed to see straight.’

 

‘I'd have to be blind to miss the sexual tension coming off you two.’

 

‘Whatever you say.  Now, are we ready for some hot male dancers?’

 

The resounding cheers were all the answer I needed.

 

I called the limo driver as we walked towards the door.

 

‘Bernie, we’re coming out.  We'll be out front.’

 

‘I will be there momentarily ma'am.’

 

We stepped outside into the humid July air.

 

‘Chris!  Thank you for getting us in!  We had so much fun,’ I exclaimed as I hugged the life out of him.

 

‘No problem Bex.  You off?’

 

‘Yup going to watch hot dudes take their clothes off.’

 

‘Well be safe and have a good night,’ he chuckled with a wink.

 

‘We will,’ I all but yelled as I ran to the curb where the limo had just pulled up.

 

‘Are we heading straight for Hunk O Mania?’ Bernie asked uncomfortably. 

 

‘We absolutely are,’ confirmed Stacey giddily.

 

‘We’ll be there shortly,’ he replied before pulling out into the street.

 

****

 

The club was dark but the lights were oddly beautiful, not quite what I'd expected.  The place looked clean, and didn't feel at all seedy. I was very pleased.

 

‘Drinks first,’ Max advised, heading directly for the bar.

 

The bartenders were fucking gorgeous, shirtless, tight jeans, muscled, tanned.  I was already drooling and they weren't even the strippers.

 

Max ordered shots and cocktails for all of us.  Once the shots were done, we weaved our way to our table, stopping when we saw another bridal party.  We stopped and congratulated them, took photos together and brought them drinks, it was part of the game but they were also good people and as smashed as we were.

 

We found our table in front of the stage, settling in for the act about to start.  The stage lights dimmed, and the music changed. A man took the stage, dead centre, right in front of our table.  As the lights came back on, taking a gorgeous blue tone, he began to move. It was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen.

 

He moved like water, completely graceful and fluid.  It was like watching porn. As more of his clothes came off, the crowd got louder.  He walked into the crowd, stopping at our table to give Stacey a lap dance. We all took videos, photos, hollered and hooted, shoving bills into his briefs.  He was an insanely gorgeous man. He moved off to other tables, giving a few other lap dances before returning to the stage and finishing his performance. 

 

The crowd went insane when the lights dimmed again.

 

‘Holy fuck!’ I exclaimed.

 

‘I knew you'd have fun!’ Stacey laughed.

 

‘Thank you for getting married!’


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the night passed in a blur of music, alcohol, dancing, and laughter.  We completed more tasks, but largely forgot about the game entirely, we were too busy enjoying ourselves and watching hot men get mostly naked.  It was five in the morning by the time we walked out of the club, stumbling, and worse for wear.

 

Someone had told Bernie we were coming out and he was patiently waiting at the curb, door held open.

 

‘Where to ladies?’

 

‘Food?’ I looked around at the group, all heads nodded.

 

‘Food please Bernie.  A twenty four hour dinner.’

 

‘No problem.’

 

We piled into the limo, still high off the night, giggling and talking a mile a minute.

 

I decided to post some pics and videos to my Instagram while we travelled.  It was no easy feat, I could barely focus on my screen, but I managed to post three or four things, tagging the girls and a couple of the guys we’d befriended.   I just shoved my phone back in my purse when we arrived.

 

We clumsily walked into the diner, ordering coffee and a variety of meals.  The waitress was friendly and took great pleasure in listening to our stories of the night.

 

‘Wait.  Pete Wentz kissed you?!’ she exclaimed.

 

‘On the cheek.  It was nothing,’ I brushed away her enthusiasm.

 

‘He's taking you to the wedding,’ Stacey proclaimed.

 

‘Because you roped him into it.’

 

‘Untrue.  He offered his services when I told him you didn't have an escort.’

 

‘You make it sound like I'm in need of a male prostitute.’

 

‘No not a prostitute, but certainly a man to help you get off.’

 

‘That will not be Pete,’ I replied.

 

‘Sure thing,’ she sounded unconvinced.

 

****

 

_ I'll spin for you like your favorite records used to. _

 

‘What the hell!’ I grumbled as the music invaded my sleep.  It took me a moment to realise it was my phone. I picked up without opening my eyes.

 

‘Hullo?’ I grumbled.

 

‘Morning sunshine.  Late night?’

 

‘What?  Who is this?’

 

‘My bad, it's Pete.’

 

‘Pete?’ I was still halfway between awake and asleep.

 

‘Pete Wentz.’

 

‘Pete Wentz?  OH MY GOD PETE!’

 

‘A tad hungover are we?’

 

‘More like insanely hungover.  How'd you get my number?’ I asked curiously, I didn't think I'd given it to him.

 

‘Stacey,’ was all he replied.

 

‘Ah.  Well you didn't have to call, you're not obligated to or anything.’

 

‘I know.  I wanted to.’

 

‘Oh.  Okay. What are you doing?’

 

‘Sitting at Starbucks, looking through your Instagram photos and videos.  Looks like you had a good night.’

 

‘From what I can remember, yes.’

 

_ ‘Bex, who the hell are you talking to?’ _

 

‘It's Pete,’ I replied to Stacey who was facedown in bed beside me.

 

‘Sorry, am I interrupting?’ Pete asked.

 

‘Oh no, sorry, I woke Stacey up.  Hang on, I'm just going to the living room.’

 

‘Was Stacey in bed with you?’ I could hear his smirk through the phone.

 

I turned on the percolator and placed a mug underneath.  I desperately needed coffee.

 

‘Yes and before you get any ideas, nothing happened, we’re best friends who passed out in the same bed.  Not for the first time and definitely not for the last.’

 

‘That's a shame.  I could've warmed many a cold night with those images in my head,’ he teased.

 

‘I'm sorry to disappoint.’

 

‘It's fine, I'm sure you can make it up to me somehow.’

 

I choked on the mouthful of coffee I'd just had.

 

‘Are you okay?’ he asked worriedly. 

 

‘Yeah.  Yip. I'm okay, just uh...are you flirting with me?’

 

‘If you have to ask that, I'm clearly doing a bad job of it.’

 

‘No.  No you're not, I'm just surprised.’

 

‘Why surprised?’

 

‘You know who you are right?’ I asked.

 

‘I'm assuming you mean the whole famous thing?’

 

‘Well yes that, but also the whole, insanely hot thing.’

 

‘So you do think I'm hot.’

 

‘I'm not blind,’ I replied, glad he couldn't see me blush.

 

‘Then surely you can see your own hotness.’

 

‘I.  What? How much had you had to drink last night?’

 

‘Nothing.  Why?’

 

‘Because I think you're confused with someone else.   I'm not hot. Pretty sure, but not hot.’

 

‘That's where you're wrong.’

 

‘I.  Thank you.’

 

‘Wanna get a coffee?’

 

‘When?’

 

‘Now?’

 

‘I'm not sure I should be driving and walking might kill me.’

 

‘I'll come get you.’

 

‘Oh no.  I don't want you to go out of your way.’

 

‘I asked you for coffee, it's only fitting I pick you up.’

 

‘I mean, if you're sure.’

 

‘I'm sure.’

 

I prattle off my address and end the call.  I let out the mostly girly squeal ever.

 

‘Bex?’ Stacey had come out of the room.  ‘What's going on?’

 

‘Pete's picking me up for coffee!’

 

‘Now?’

 

‘Yes now!’

 

‘Well you better get your ass showered and dressed unless you want him to see you like this,’ she gestured to my outfit.

 

I hadn't bothered changing last night, my clothes were rumpled and stained with alcohol.  I was still wearing the sash, and I had no doubt my makeup was smeared over my face.

 

I bolted for the bathroom.

 

‘I told you he liked you!’ Stacey called.

 

****

 

‘How does this look?’ I asked walking out of my bedroom.

 

‘Just as hot as I remembered, maybe more.’

 

I whipped my head up, that had not been Stacey's voice.

 

‘Pete.  You're here.’

 

‘I am,’ he nodded

 

‘Sorry if you've been waiting long.’

 

‘Only a couple minutes.  Stacey entertained me with some photos and videos she took last night.’

 

‘Oh no.’

 

‘Looks like you had a good night,’ he smirked.

 

I blushed furiously.  I knew what she'd shown him.  One of our tasks, that we’d actually done, was giving a lap dance to one of the strippers.  They'd been more than happy to oblige our hijinks, even offering helpful advice.

 

‘That was one lucky stripper,’ he commented.

 

‘He sure didn't complain,’ Stacey advised.

 

I shot her a death glare.

 

‘Darren seemed more than willing to receive a lap dance from you,’ she continued.

 

‘Okay, thanks for that.  Should we go?’ I said to Pete.

 

‘After you,’ he stood and gestured to the door.

 

‘Have fun Bex.  Text me if you're not coming home tonight.’

 

I flipped her off as I walked out of the apartment, causing Pete to chuckle.

 

‘I love her, but sometimes I hate her.’

 

‘That's usually how it goes with best friends.’

 

‘Too right.’

 

He led me to the elevator, pressing the call button.

 

‘Any preference for where we go?’

 

‘Just somewhere with good coffee and good food.  I'm starving.’

 

‘Can do.’

 

We entered the elevator and Pete pushed the button for the ground floor.

 

‘So it was a good night?’ he asked.

 

‘The best I've had in a long time,’ I confirmed.

 

‘I'm guessing that's down to the hot strippers?’

 

‘Not completely.  They helped no doubt, but that wasn't the best part.’

 

‘What was?’

 

‘A teenage dream come true?’

 

‘Reenacting Coyote Ugly?’

 

‘Nope.’

 

‘Then what?’

 

‘Meeting you.’

 

I looked away, avoiding making eye contact, but saw a smile ghost over his lips.

 

‘But I'm sure you hear that a lot,’ I tacked on.

 

‘I do and I've always wanted to ask a follow up question, but I've never had the chance.’

 

‘You can ask me.  If you want.’

 

‘Was it what you hoped?’

 

‘Meeting you?’ I queried looking back at him.  He nodded. ‘Better I think. I guess I'd always envisioned a meet and greet scenario, where you get a minute to talk, take a photo then it's all over.  I never would've imagined going to your club and meeting you, let alone going out for coffee.’

 

‘And am I what you imagined?’

 

‘Pretty much yeah.  I mean you obviously look the same, and your personality is what I expected it would be, but I didn't expect you to be so,’ I waffled for the correct word, ‘friendly, I guess.’

 

‘You thought I'd be rude,’ he asked with lifted brow.

 

‘Not rude exactly, but guarded, closed off.  Maybe a little aloof. That's just how I expect most famous people to be though, not particularly interested in us common folk.’

 

‘There is nothing common about you, and I hope to never be that kind of person, who looks down on others.’

 

‘You're doing a very good job so far, so I think you'll be fine.’

 

The elevator dinged just before the doors slid open.  We walked out to the street and Pete led me to his car, parked a few spaces away.

 

‘Nice ride,’ I commented sincerely.

 

‘Like a good luxury car, do ya?’

 

‘When it's a Maserati, yes.  Though I am much more partial to an old school muscle car.’

 

‘Got a favorite?’

 

‘I do.  The 1967 Shelby GT500.  Candy apple red, obviously.’

 

‘That's a serious car.’

 

‘That's why it's my favorite, that and it's got mad sex appeal.’

 

‘You're not wrong.  Though you certainly don't need a car like that, you've got plenty of sex appeal already.’

 

I blushed crimson, picking at a loose thread on my shirt.  ‘Thanks,’ I replied, keeping my head down.

 

‘I now know what my next big purchase is gonna be.’

 

‘What?’ I asked.

 

‘A 1967 Shelby GT500 in candy apple red.’

 

‘As if you need additional sex appeal,’ I replied.

 

Pete chuckled.  ‘You think I'm sexy huh?’ he teased.

 

‘You know you are, stop fishing for compliments.’

 

‘Not fishing, just trying to ascertain if we're on the same page?’

 

‘I'm not even sure we're in the same book.’

 

‘Oh we are. We are.’


	5. Chapter 5

‘I'm pretty sure this is the same diner I was in this morning,’ I mused looking around.

 

‘It's a good place, good food, good price, yet hardly ever packed.  It's one of the best kept secrets.’

 

‘Explains why the driver brought us here I guess.’

 

‘Probably.  Know what you want?’

 

‘Coffee.’

 

‘And to eat?

 

‘A pound of aspirin sounds about right.’

 

‘It'll probably help the headache I'm sure you have, but it won't do much for your stomach.’

 

‘Good point.  Okay ummm ooooooh pancakes and bacon.  Perfect. Salty and sweet.’

 

‘Good choice.’ 

 

Pete flagged down the waitress.

 

‘Bex!  How you feeling?’

 

I looked up at her and realised it was the same girl from this morning.

 

‘Kaeli, right?’  She nodded. ‘I've been better, I've been worse.  What are you still doing here?’

 

‘I'm pulling a double shift, get off at two.’

 

‘Yeesh, that sucks.’

 

‘Eh, it's okay.  Now what can I get you two?’ She finally looked properly at Pete, her eyes widening in surprise.  ‘So Stacey was right,’ she smirked at me.

 

‘About what?’ Pete queried.

 

‘You being into Bex,’ she explained easily.

 

‘Kaeli!  You're as bad as Stacey!’

 

‘Thank you!  I knew there was a reason we got along so well.’

 

Pete chuckled at our interaction.  ‘It's almost like you've been friend's for years.’

 

‘Nope, met this hot piece around five this morning.  Though, you do look miles better now than you did then, no offence,’ she said the latter to me.

 

‘None taken, I was a hot mess this morning and in fact until like twenty minutes ago.’

 

‘So, what can I getcha?’

 

We prattled off our orders and she filled our coffee.

 

‘Kaeli seems nice.’

 

‘Yeah she’s cool, she probably heard more than she needed to this morning but she seemed to enjoy our drunken antics.’

 

‘And how did I come up in conversation?’

 

‘I honestly have no idea.  I was well out of it by then.’

 

‘If you don’t want to tell me, I could ask Kaeli.’

 

‘Go ahead, I'd be interested to know myself.’

 

He flagged her back over and proceeded to ask how she knew about him.

 

‘Well, aside from the fact everyone knows who you are, the girls filled me in on their night, including but not limited to; meeting you, borrowing a condom, Britney Spears songs, bar dancing, a wedding invite, and,’ she looked at me with a glint in her eye, ‘you ending Bex’ dry spell.’

 

‘I didn't.  That didn't.  What?!’ I sputtered out.

 

‘Oh and there were bets placed.’

 

‘Seriously?’ I whined.

 

‘You don't remember?’ I shook my head.  ‘Everyone bet $20 on how long it was going to take, personally I think Ange is gonna win, she picked this Friday.  I chose Sunday.’

 

‘Fridays  _ before  _ the wedding.’

 

‘I am well aware,’ she teased.  ‘Anything else I can do for you?’

 

‘Yeah, did Bex place a wager?’

 

‘Yes, she put money on it not happening, at all.’

 

‘Oh God,’ I covered my hands with my face.

 

‘Thanks Kaeli,’ Pete said.

 

‘No problem,’ I could hear the smile in her voice.

 

‘That was enlightening.’

 

‘That was mortifying.’

 

‘I don't see why.’

 

I stared at him incredulous.

 

‘Now I know I'm gonna have to up my game.’

 

I lifted my head to look at him curiously. 

 

‘If you placed a bet on us never shacking up, then I haven't done a very good job of communicating my...intentions.’

 

I sucked in a breath.  Was he saying he wanted to get me into bed?  That's sure as hell how it sounded. What the fuck?  I wasn't some fucking groupie looking for a one night stand.  Who the hell did he think he was? Now he was living up to my expectations.

 

‘I think you're intentions are pretty clear and I am not interested,’ I hissed as I got up from the booth.

 

‘Bex, I.’

 

I didn't let him finish, I walked out of the diner, not noticing the look of confusion on his face.

 

I stormed up the street in the direction of my apartment, absolutely furious.  I finally hailed a cab, giving the driver my address, before sinking into the seat, shaking with anger.

 

****

 

‘Men are pigs,’ Stacey expressed once I'd spent twenty minutes cursing out Pete and filling her in.

 

I was pacing through the living room, fists clenched.  What an asshole!

 

I heard my phone vibrate on the table.  Stacey checked it.

 

‘It's him again.’

 

‘Ignore it.’

 

He'd been trying to call since before I got back, but I had nothing to say to him.  He was just a trashy rockstar looking for a lay. I didn't need that shit.

 

‘He's left eight messages.’

 

‘Good for him.’

 

‘Next time he calls I'll answer and tell him off.’

 

‘No.  He'll try to get you on his side.  Just keep ignoring the calls. Better yet, block his number.’

 

‘Are you sure?  That's pretty harsh.’

 

‘Harsh?!  Harsh was him thinking I'd just jump into bed with him.  Blocking is warranted. Do it.’

 

‘Okay.’  Stacey fiddled with my phone for a few minutes, adding Pete to my blocked caller list.  ‘Done.’

 

‘Thanks.’

 

‘I'm sorry I tried to push him on you.’

 

‘It's fine.  You didn't know what he was like.  I didn't know what he was like.’

 

‘At least he doesn't know where the wedding is.’

 

‘But he knows where I live.’

 

‘You don't think he'd just show up here?’

 

‘Who knows? I didn't think he'd be a slimy jerk, but I was wrong.’

 

‘I'm sorry babe.  I know how much you liked him.’

 

‘The worst part is, I'd usually listen to Fall Out Boy right now, but he's ruined it for me.  Now I know he's not at all like the lyrics he writes.’

 

Stacey was quiet.  She didn't quite understand but she knew it meant a lot to me so she was offering what comfort she could.  There was a reason we were best friend's, even if she didn't know why I was upset, she'd be there doing everything she could for me.  She supported me in everything, no matter how crazy, or stupid, or wrong it might be.

 

‘God I'm starving.’

 

‘I'm guessing you didn't eat?’

 

‘No I left before the food arrived.’

 

‘Okay, we’re going to get food then.  I'm in no mood to cook and I doubt you are either.’

 

‘Not at all.’

 

****

 

‘Uh Bex?’

 

‘What?’

 

We were walking back through the hallway towards the apartment, I was searching through my bag for my phone.

 

‘You um.  You need to see this.’

 

I looked up, abandoning my search.

 

There in front of our door, were bunches of flowers.  Every shade from white to red, black to yellow. Rose's and lilies, tulips and irises.  The hall was choking with them, the air cloying with their mixed perfumes. Barely a yard of hallway was clear for people to walk.

 

‘What the fuck is all this?’

 

‘There's cards in some of them,’ Stacey bent to retrieve one.  ‘Bex, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Please talk to me.  Pete.’

 

‘Jesus christ! These are all from Pete?’

 

‘Looks that way.’

 

‘If he thinks flowers are enough to get me into bed, he’s a bigger idiot than I realised.’

 

‘Bex I don't think even a rockstar would spend this much money to get someone in the sack.’

 

‘Please.  This is just a drop in the well for him. He probably does much more than this on the regular.’

 

‘You're probably right.  We’d better get these inside before people start complaining.’

 

‘Mmmmm.  If they weren't so nice, I'd throw them in a dumpster.  Make sure you throw out all the cards. I dont give a shit about his lame half hearted apology.’

 

‘Okay,’ Stacey nodded.

 

We picked our way through the flowers to the door, depositing our bags inside before starting the monumental task of bringing them in and finding places for them to go.

 

‘There.  Finally done! Jesus there was a lot more than I realised.’

 

‘People with money are stupid, they don't understand that normal people don't have space for millions of floral arrangements or enough vases for them,’ I replied.

 

Anyone looking around our apartment would think we were herbologists or florists, there were flowers on every flat surface.  Tables, the kitchen counter, window sills, and not just in the living room. There were so many flowers that they'd spilled into the bedrooms and the bathroom.  It was like living in a fucking greenhouse.

 

‘I'm going dancing.’

 

‘Now?  It's only five.’

 

‘I've gotta get dressed and stuff first so it'll be like seven before I leave, but I need to get out of here.  This is ridiculous.’

 

‘I'll come.’

 

‘I figured you would.’

 

‘Want to invite the girls?’

 

‘No I don’t really want to explain this to them.  Tonight's about forgetting about fucking Pete Wentz and his bullshit.’

 

‘Okay.  Stop somewhere for drinks first?’

 

‘Yup.  I feel like getting shitfaced so that's what I'm gonna do.’

 

‘Okay,’ Stacey looked worried but I didn't have it in me to reassure her.

 

I wasn't a big drinker and two nights in a row was something I had done since my early twenties.  Not even when I'd broken up with Mark. But I was mad enough that I just wanted to forget for awhile.  So that's exactly what I was going to do.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The club was hot and sweaty but I didn't care.  I was hammered and I wanted to dance. So I was.  The music was pounding, some sort of techno song. Not my favourite genre, but I really didn't give a shit.  As long as it wasn't Fall Out Boy.

 

Someone came up behind me, grabbing my hips and pulling me against them.  Normally I'd have punched the guy, but I was too in the zone, and trying to have fun.  So I let him stay. 

I didn't once look at him, just kept dancing, feeling the music, letting it relax me, help me forget the anger.

 

After a couple songs I needed a break.  And a drink. I spun around to my impromptu partner to let him know I was heading for the bar.

 

‘Can I buy you a drink?’ he asked.

 

‘Sure, as long as you realise that I'm not going home with you, or taking you home with me.’

 

‘I do.  I just want to buy a beautiful woman a drink.’

 

‘Alright.  Come on.’

 

I lead him from the dancefloor to the bar, signaling for one of the bartenders.

 

‘So are you out celebrating or something else?’ the guy asked.

 

‘More working out my anger with booze and dancing.’

 

‘Let me guess.  Did it have something to do with a guy?’

 

‘Very perceptive.  It did indeed. What's your name anyway?’

 

‘Tom.  And you?’

 

‘Bex.’

 

‘Nice to meet you.’

 

‘What can I get you?’ the bartender asked, interrupting us.

 

We both ordered, beer for Tom, a tequila sunrise for me.

 

‘On the hard stuff huh?’

 

‘Yup.’

 

‘This guy must've really pissed you off.’

 

‘Yup.’

 

‘Wanna talk about it?’

 

‘Nope just wanna keep drinking and dancing.’

 

‘That can be arranged,’ he smiled.

 

****

 

BANG.  BANG.  BANG.

 

‘What the fuck?’ I groaned sleepily.

 

‘What is that?’

 

I sat up quickly.  I was in bed with someone.  Or rather, someone was in bed with me.

 

‘Tom?’

 

He sat up quickly, looking around.

 

‘Bex?’ he asked confused.

 

‘Tom.  Why are we in bed together?’

 

‘I uh.  I'm not sure.’

 

‘Did we….you know?’ I asked.

 

‘I uh...don't think so.  We're both fully dressed and uh...yeah I'm pretty sure we didn't.’

 

BANG.  BANG.  BANG.  Closer this time. Someone knocking on my bedroom door.

 

‘Bex.  Get up!  Someone's here to see you.’

 

What?  Who'd be here to see me?

 

‘Coming!’ I scrambled out of bed, trying in vain to smooth out my clothes, I saw my face in the mirror and quickly wiped the smudges from under my eyes.

 

I walked into the living room.

 

‘Who's here?’

 

‘I am,’ Pete stood up from the couch and turned to face me.

 

‘What the hell do you want?’

 

‘I came to apologize and explain.’

 

‘Save your breath.  I'm not interested.’

 

‘Hey I'm gonna head out,’ Tom interrupted walking out behind me.

 

Pete's eyes widened and I thought I caught a flash of anger and hurt before he carefully schooled his features.

 

‘I see.  I guess you broke the dry spell.’

 

‘For your information, we didn't sleep together, not that it would matter if we did.’

 

‘I'm just gonna…’ Tom trailed off, moving to the door.  ‘Bye Bex, Stacey.’ He was gone in a second.

 

‘You should leave.’

 

‘I want to talk to you.’

 

‘Well I don't want to talk to you so, I guess we're at an impasse.’

 

‘Bex, maybe you should hear him out?’ Stacey interjected. 

 

‘Who's side are you on?’ I growled. 

 

She lifted her hands in a defensive gesture, moving towards her room.  Her door closed and I rounded on Pete.

 

‘You can't just send thousands of flowers and show up at my house.  I don't even know you. We aren't friend's, we aren't anything. Just go find another girl to fuck, cause it ain't gonna be me.’

 

‘I don't want another girl.  And I don't just want someone to fuck.’

 

‘Could've fooled me.’

 

‘Look I know what I said yesterday sounded bad but I swear that's not what I meant.’

 

‘Sure it wasn't,’ I rolled my eyes, heading for the kitchen to start the coffee machine.

 

‘It wasn't.  I like you Bex.’

 

‘Funny way of showing it.’

 

‘I fucked up.  I was trying to say that...God I don't even know.  I wanted you to know that I was interested in you.’

 

‘By implying that you wanted to fuck me?  Like I'm some groupie?’

 

‘No!  That's not what I want.’

 

‘What do you want?’

 

‘To get to know you.  To spend time with you.’

 

‘So you don't want to sleep with me?’ I couldn't understand why that thought hurt, but it did.

 

‘I didn't say that, but it's not why I'm here, or why I asked you for coffee, or sent an insane amount of flowers.  Which I'm sorry for by the way, I didn't really think about how much space they'd take up.’

 

‘Yeah well, rich people don't seem to understand how normal people live.’

 

‘I thought I did.  I was clearly wrong.’

 

‘No shit,’ I rolled my eyes.

 

‘I'm really sorry Bex, I am.  Is there anything I can do, or say, that'd get you to forgive me?’

 

‘Why me?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘Why are you going to all this effort to apologize?  I'm nobody. Are you just worried this might get out in public and ruin your precious image?’

 

‘No.  I don't give a fuck about my image.’

 

‘Then why?’

 

‘I don't know.  I just...you're.  Special.’

 

‘Pfffft.  You've known me all of five minutes, you know nothing about me.’

 

‘But I want to, if you'll let me.’

 

I sipped my coffee.  He seemed genuine but my anger was not so easily swayed by pretty words.  I didn't trust him, I barely knew him, aside from his public persona. I wasn't going to be taken in by his charm, not again.

 

‘No.  I'm not interested in getting to know you, or you getting to know me.  I think you should just go.’

 

‘Okay.  If that's what you want.’

 

‘It is.’

 

‘Okay.  I'll uh.  I'll leave you alone.  You'll never hear from me again.  Sorry for bothering you and. For everything else.  Bye Bex.’

 

‘Bye Pete.’

 

Stacey came out of her room the second the front door closed, clearly having been eavesdropping. 

 

‘Are you okay?’

 

‘Yeah I'm fine.’

 

‘He sounded genuinely upset.’

 

I fixed her with a hard stare.  ‘He's had years of faking emotion for the public and fans.’

 

‘Maybe but.’

 

‘I don't want to hear it Stace.  Can you not just be on my side?’

 

‘I am, always I just think you should've given him a chance.’

 

‘Why?  So he could fuck me and ditch me?  No.’

 

‘Okay, you're right.  I'm sorry.’

 

‘Apology accepted.  Now can you explain to my why Tom was in my bed?’

 

‘I assumed you slept with him.’

 

‘Nope.  I don't even remember getting home last night, and we woke up fully clothed.’

 

‘You rolled in around three, with Tom, I'd left at one but you weren't ready to go.  You and Tom seemed to be having too much fun. He was gonna sleep on the couch but you insisted on him sharing the bed.  I just assumed you wanted to get some.’

 

‘As far as we could tell, nothing happened.  I'm not even sure if we kissed.’

 

‘Not that I saw.  But then you were with him for hours while I was here.  He's hot, by the way.’

 

‘Yeah, he is, but...I don't know, I don't really feel anything for him?’

 

‘Do you feel anything for anyone?’

 

I thought about it for a moment.  I thought of all the single men in my life, including the sexy strippers, none of them sparked anything within me.  Sure, they were good looking, and nice guys, but I didn't feel for them what you should if you wanted to date, or even have sex, with someone.

 

Then I thought of Pete.  That sparked something. But I resolutely pushed that down.  I wasn't going to be another knotch on his bedpost, as the song went.

 

‘No,’ I finally replied.

 

‘Mmhmm.  Whatever you say.’

 

‘What's that supposed to mean?’

 

‘I saw that flash of desire cross your face.  I don't know who you were thinking of, but you definitely feel something for someone.’

 

‘Whatever.  It doesn't matter.  I'm just fine on my own.’

 

‘Of course you are, but would it be so bad to get out there again?  To at least open yourself up to the possibility?’

 

‘I am open to it.  It's not my fault that there haven't been any interested parties.’

 

‘If you say so.’

 

‘I do.  Can we drop this now?  I need a shower, painkillers, and food.  In that order.’

 

‘Consider it dropped.’

 

‘Thank you.’


	7. Chapter 7

Monday rolled around, as it always did, whether you wanted it to or not.  I only had work two days this week, having taken leave to ensure I was available for any last minute maid of honour duties or emergencies.   Even so, I was not feeling great about working today.

 

I still felt slightly hungover from two days of drinking and oddly, I was feeling...sad.  Whatever. The world keeps spinning.

 

I was the digital marketing director for a large publishing company, in charge of all social media platforms.  It was my job to promote new authors, upcoming releases, and get the public excited, chomping at the bit for new books.  I was good at my job. I loved to read. Any genre, any author, so I knew how to promote a book. I knew what fellow book nerds wanted, what would get them to buy, and I delivered.

 

It was mid afternoon when a new project was added to my list.   _ Truth Be Told; A Biography. _

 

I looked through the brief I'd been given.  Release wasn't for a few months, so I wouldn't get to read the book for another couple weeks, but it was my job to begin promoting it.  In the brief was the blurb that would be on the back, a few quotes from other authors, and an outline of the book.

 

_ Biography of a rockstar.  What it's really like living in  the spotlight. Famed bassist from hit band Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz, gives us a behind the scenes look at his life. _

 

I couldn't escape him.  Monday just got shittier and shittier.

 

_ ‘I don't fake it for the cameras.  What you see is what you get, so when people hate on me, it hurts.  I think people forget I'm a real person, not just the face of the band.  I try to let it roll off, but sometimes you can't. Meeting new people is hard, everyone assumes things about you.  Good and bad. It's hard to make a connection with people who already think they know who you are. Some days I feel very lonely.’ _

 

‘Woah,’ I breathed.  I'd been provided with a few passages to help with the marketing.  Standard procedure, give audiences something to tantalize, to grab their attention.  This was certainly going to do that.

 

For the first time, I felt sympathy towards Pete, and a modicum of guilt for how I'd treated him.  Yes he'd offended me, deeply, but he’d also apologized and tried to explain. I hadn't given him the chance, clung to my anger like a cloak.  I'd been rude to him because I'd assumed he was just an arrogant rockstar, used to getting his way. I'd forgotten he was a person. With feelings and emotions.  I'd shut him down and shut him out. I protected myself from the hurt I'd been sure he'd do to me, not taking a moment to think about the hurt I might've done to him.

 

I felt like a piece of shit.  I couldn't change how I'd treated him, but I could try to make it up to him.  I'd promote the shit out of this book. I'd put my all into it. He'd never know it was me, but at least it’d be something nice I could do for him.

 

I spent the next two hours drafting tweets, Facebook posts, Instagram articles.  Getting everything perfect. I didn't need approval from anyone, I was top of the chain.  I'd been given free reign by the author, our publishing house was world renown, so people trusted us.

 

The email with the information had included photos of the book jacket and of Pete himself.  I decided to only use the jacket image. Often when famous people put out books, or were the subject of books, it immediately deterred audiences.  Some people would hate on it just because they didn't like the person for some trivial reason or another. I knew that I had to get people interested in the book before I gave any details away in regards to the subject of the book.

 

So my first round of promotions would have the title, a quote from the book, and minimal other information.  This would get people guessing. It would spark debate. People would be pulled in by their curiosity. I'd send more quotes out over the next couple weeks, to keep the conversation going, to keep the suspense high.

 

If I'd learned anything from being a Fall Out Boy fan, it was that being cryptic worked.  It got people guessing, debating, speculating. It was a powerful strategy, one that I was only too happy to employ here.  I figured Pete would approve.

 

I sent them out into the world just before I left the office at six.  That would ensure maximum engagement. The rules of social media dictate the best usage times are midday and early evening, these are the highest usage times, and so most marketing was done with this in mind.

 

I left the office feeling better than I had this morning.  I'd done something to repent for my awful behaviour.

 

****

 

‘Who's it about?’

 

‘You know I can't tell you that.  You can't keep a secret to save yourself.’

 

‘Is it someone I know of?’

 

‘Yes.  It is.’

 

‘That doesn't really narrow it down.  Please tell me,’ Stacey whined.

 

She'd seen the social media posts and was begging for clues from the minute I walked in the door.  She knew I knew, even if I hadn't been the one working on it, I approve all digital advertising and marketing, so I had to know about all our current authors, books, everything.

 

‘No.  You'll find out when everyone else does.  Like always.’

 

‘You'd think being your best friend would have some perks, like insider knowledge.’

 

‘Nope.  Sorry babe.’  I patted her on the head.

 

‘Humpf,’ she grumbled making me laugh.

 

We went through this every time.  Stacey was one of the most impatient people in the world, she wanted to know everything right now.  She hated secrets, or being out of the loop. Mike had had a hell of a time keeping the proposal under wraps.  She knew something was up and was pestering him for weeks about it. Moaning to me the entire time about him not telling her something.  She thought he was cheating or something equally bad. I assured her there was no way in hell and let Mike know he needed to hurry the fuck up or she was going to have a meltdown.   Five days later they were engaged.

 

Mike had pulled out all the stops.  He'd taken her on a surprise trip to Paris and proposed under the Eiffel Tower.   He'd arranged everything beautifully, including getting her boss to agree to a week long vacation, without Stacey knowing.

 

She was blown away.  She cried, she laughed, and most importantly, she said yes.

 

That was nine months ago.  In just a few days, they'd become husband and wife.  Her impatience necessitated a quick engagement, which we were all more than happy to assist with.  It had been stressful, but we’d done it.

 

I was excited for her, but also sad.  I should've been the one getting married, but I'd called off the engagement after I'd learned Mark was cheating on me with his receptionist.   Such a fucking cliche. 

 

The wedding venue Stacey was using had been mine.  I gave it to her knowing how much she loved the place and we were struggling to find somewhere available this year.  They were also using the catering, florist, and photographer I'd hired, with my blessing. I'd explained to all what was happening and they were okay with it, mostly because they had already been paid a deposit.  So Stacey and Mike paid me for what I'd spent and insisted on paying for everything else for me. Dress, shoes, a makeup artist and hairstylist, even a hotel for a few nights with all meals included.

 

I didn't have to worry about a thing for myself.  I only had to make sure it all went off as planned.  But it was still going to be hard knowing that her wedding was supposed to have been mine.

 

On top of that, I was also losing my roommate and best friend.  It was the end of an era. We would of course still be best friends, but things would change, as they always did, and I wasn't quite ready for it yet.

 

I'd moved in with Stacey when my relationship imploded and she was obviously going to be moving in with Mike, letting me take over the lease so I didn't also have to move.

 

Over the last few weeks she'd been moving her stuff to his place.  She was leaving most of the kitchen stuff, he had everything they needed, but her room was looking more and more barren every day.  She was down to a suitcase of clothes, her wedding stuff, and her toiletries. Everything else was either packed into the half dozen boxes in her room, or already at Mike's. 

 

This time next week, I'd be completely and utterly alone.  Again.


	8. Chapter 8

‘I'm heading out now.  I'll see you next week,’ I called to my coworkers as I was leaving Tuesday evening. 

 

‘Hang on a minute Rebecca.  I need to talk to you for a second.’

 

‘Okay, what's up Chelsea?’

 

‘Not here.  My office.’

 

Chelsea was my boss.  She ran the entire office, so while I was in charge of my division, she oversaw everything.  As far as I knew, I hadn't done anything wrong, but I was still apprehensive. Chelsea was nice, and we often chatted at lunch, but she was still my boss.

 

‘Is everything okay?’ I asked as she closed her door behind us.

 

‘Yes, you're not in trouble. I actually have a huge favour to ask.’

 

‘Oh good.  Sure. What do you need?’

 

‘I know you're on leave until Monday but an author wants to meet with you tomorrow.’

 

‘Why?  I hardly ever meet authors.’

 

‘I told him that but he insisted.’

 

‘Can it wait until next week?’

 

‘No he’s from out of town and leaving early on Thursday.’

 

‘Did he say why he wanted to meet me?  Is there a reason it can't be done by phone or email?’

 

‘He was impressed with what you've done so far and had some ideas that apparently needed to be shared in person.’

 

‘That sounds insane but fine.  I can do it at two after our final dress fitting.  Who's the author?’

 

‘Simon Bellvue.’

 

‘Okay.  Email the details of the meet and I'll be there.’

 

‘Thanks Rebecca.’

 

‘It's okay.  If I don't see you tomorrow, I'll see you next week.’

 

‘Have fun.’

 

‘I will.  Bye Chelsea.’

 

‘Bye.’

 

****

 

‘I thought you were on vacation?’ Stacey whined.

 

‘I am, but the author leaves town tomorrow morning and insisted.  It'll only be for an hour or so.’

 

‘Fine.  I just wanted to do a little shopping or something with you this afternoon.’

 

‘We can do that when I get back.  But I have to go or I'll be late.’

 

‘Okay get out of here.’

 

Fifteen minutes later I was opening the door to the cafe Simon had requested to meet at.  There was a certain excitement to the air inside, as if the entire cafe had just been told they were being given free cars.  

 

I walked to the counter, ordered a coffee and told them I was meeting someone.  I was informed he was already here and shown to the table. The waitress seemed incredibly happy and bubbly, almost skipping to the booth, which was occupied by not one, but two people.

 

Simon, I guessed, stood as we approached, holding out his hand for me to shake.

 

‘Rebecca?’

 

‘That's me.  Nice to meet you.’

 

‘You too.  Thanks for accommodating us.  I know you're on vacation this week.’

 

‘No problem at all.’

 

‘Can I get you anything?’ the waitress asked.

 

We both said no and she slunk off, clearly disappointed. 

 

‘Rebecca, I'd like you to meet Pete,’ he gestured to the other occupant who I hadn't paid any attention to yet.

 

I sucked in a breath as I realised it was him.  How hadn't I picked up who Simon was? He was the author of Pete's biography.

 

‘Bex?’ Pete asked confused, having clearly not expected me, or gotten a good look at me thus far.

 

‘Do you two know each other?’ Simon asked.

 

‘We've met,’ I replied.

 

‘Good.  That should make this easier.’

 

‘I wouldn't be so sure,’ Pete replied.

 

‘What?  Why not?’

 

‘Bex isn't exactly my biggest fan.’

 

‘Her marketing so far disputes that claim.’

 

‘Pete, can I talk to you for a minute?  Alone?’ I asked.

 

He nodded and I led him outside.

 

‘I wanted to apologize.’

 

‘If you wanna drop the book.’

 

We both said at the same time.  His eyes widened slightly as he processed my words.

 

‘Why? What for?’

 

‘For treating you as if you weren't a person.  For being a jerk to you when you were trying to apologize.  I was out of line and. I'm sorry.’

 

‘I'm guessing you read the excerpts from the book?’  I nodded. ‘Look, I accept your apology but I don't know if you're the right person to promote this book.’

 

‘I get it.  I'll pass it to someone else.  But. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry and it wasn't just the book that made me regret how I treated you.  Stacey thought I was too harsh, I just...didn't want to admit it. After I read what you said, I realised that I'd done exactly what I shouldn't have.  Pigeonholed you. Assumed you were just a dickhead rockstar. I didn't treat you like a real person, I let my preconceived notions take hold, and for that I'm deeply sorry.  I'll let Simon know I'm passing the marketing onto a colleague.’ I turned to go back inside but he placed his hand on my arm to stop me.

 

‘No.’

 

‘No?’

 

‘I changed my mind.  I want you on this.’

 

‘Are you sure?’

 

‘Yeah.  I think you'll get it better than anyone else.’

 

‘I'm sure one of my staff could do just as good of a job, if that's what you're worried about.’

 

‘It's not.  I want someone who can connect with the book.  I think that's you.’

 

‘Okay.  If you're sure.’

 

‘I am.  On one condition.’

 

‘What's that?’

 

‘Let me escort you to Stacey's wedding.’

 

‘I uh.  I guess that's fine.’

 

‘Good.  Now we should probably get back to Simon.’

 

‘Right.  Yes.’

 

‘Everything okay?’ Simon asked as we returned to the booth, taking the seat opposite him, Pete closest to the wall.

 

‘Yeah, sorry, everything is fine.  Now, should we get down to business.’

 

‘Absolutely.’

 

****

 

The meeting had ended up taking close to two hours.  Simon, and Pete, had some excellent ideas for marketing the book and had provided me with more excerpts, cryptic images that would be in the book, and a whole host of ideas. 

 

We’d outlined a plan of action, that included what information was going to be released and how.  I normally didn't like authors having so much input into the marketing, they often had ideas that were not going to work, but since most of the ideas were Pete's, and I was using his marketing strategy already, it worked.

 

The plan involved Pete and a host of his friend's putting out cryptic tweets and images on Instagram.  While at the same time, I'd be sending out my own marketing tweets and other posts.

 

To most they would appear not to connect, but there’d be clues linking them if you looked hard enough.  A week before the release, we’d let the cat out of the bag, in the most epic fashion.

 

‘Is that the time?  I'd better get going, Stacey's waiting for me.’

 

‘Oh wow.  Sorry to have kept you so long Rebecca,’ Simon apologised.

 

‘It's fine I had fun, and I told you, call me Bex.’

 

‘Of course.  Thanks for coming.  We'll be in touch.’

 

‘Sounds good.’

 

‘I'll walk you out,’ Pete offered.

 

He walked me out of the cafe, holding the door like a gentleman, and walked me to my car a couple blocks over.

 

‘I think our plan is going to be awesome,’ I enthused.

 

‘Definitely.  Thanks for agreeing to our ideas, I know it's not the usual.’

 

‘No it's not, but it fits with what I'd already intended to do, so I'm good with it.’

 

‘Good.  I'm glad.’

 

‘I'd better get back home, Stacey's gonna be pissed.  She wanted to go shopping this afternoon and I said I'd be back by now.’

 

‘Yeah, sorry.  I didn't expect that to take so long, but I had so many ideas.’

 

‘Me too.  I'll draft out some posts and send them to you, if you're happy, I'll get one of my team to send them out.’

 

‘Cool thank you.’

 

‘No problem.  I'll talk to you later.  Bye Pete.’

 

‘Bye Bex.’  Just like he had at his club, he kissed me lightly on the cheek.

 

I smiled at him softly before getting in my car and heading home.  Butterflies filling my stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

The next two days went by in a whirlwind.  Between confirming food, flowers, seating arrangements, and everything else wedding related, I was also communicating with Pete via text and email, yes I'd unblocked his number.

 

Most of the time it was worked related, new ideas, drafts of posts etc. But sometimes it was just talking.  How's your day? Everything going to plan? Looking forward to seeing you on Saturday. There had been no flirting, not that I hadn't been tempted, but I wasn't about to take that step and potentially damage the fragile friendship we were building.

 

We were at the rehearsal dinner, having already run through the ceremony.  Twice. Aside from some minor mistakes, namely Stacey tripping up the aisle, everything had gone perfectly.

 

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.  I pulled it out and smiled.

 

_ From Pete  _

_ Hope the rehearsal went well.   _

 

_ Reply _

_ Yeah no major dramas.  Everything should be perfect tomorrow.  _

 

_ From Pete  _

_ That's good.  When will you be done tonight? _

 

_ Reply _

_ In about an hour.  Why? _

 

_ From Pete  _

_ I was wondering if you'd like to have a drink with me? _

 

_ Reply _

_ I'd love to but I can't just leave.  Plus I've gotta get up early. _

 

_ From Pete  _

_ I could come to you.  Just one drink.  _

 

_ Reply _

_ Okay.  We're staying at Luxe. _

 

_ From Pete  _

_ I know the place.  I'll meet you at the bar at eight? _

 

_ Reply _

_ Sounds good.  See you soon. _

 

_ From Pete  _

_ See you soon. _

 

‘What are you smiling about?’

 

‘Hmmmm?’

 

‘I said, what are you smiling about?  Who are you texting?’ Stacey asked suspiciously. 

 

‘No one.  Someone just tagged me in a funny meme on Twitter.’

 

‘Mmhmm,’ she didn't seem to believe my blatant lie.  Luckily, Mike's dad took that moment to stand up and make a toast.

 

****

 

‘Sorry I'm late.  Everyone decided to make a toast as if it was the actual wedding and we ran late.  I hope you haven't been waiting long.’

 

‘Only a few minutes,’ Pete smiled.

 

‘Good.  Have you ordered a drink yet?’

 

‘No I thought I'd wait for you.’

 

‘Oh, you didn't have to do that, but thank you.’

 

The bartender came over to take our orders.  Pete ordered a Jack Daniel's and Coke, while I ordered a long island iced tea.  Drinks in hand we found a table to sit at.

 

‘So the marketing is going well,’ I enthused.

 

‘It is, but I didn't ask you out for a drink to talk business.’

 

‘Oh.’

 

‘I asked you out to get to know you better.’

 

‘Oh.  Well. What did you want to know?’

 

‘Everything.  Why publishing?  What's your favorite colour?  How long have you been best friend's with Stacey? Have you always lived in L.A?  Any pets? Favourite band. Everything.’

 

‘Okay.  I love to read, and write, and social media is something I'm very good at, so publishing was perfect.  Purple. Since we were eight. No, I was born in northern California, lived in Sacramento until I was six, and then Cucamonga for two years, before we moved to Australia.  I moved to L.A. six years ago with my boyfriend. I don't currently have any pets, they stayed with Mark when we split. And Fall Out Boy. I think that was all you asked me,’ I replied.

 

‘Wow.  Yeah that was all.  I'm impressed you remembered all that.’

 

‘I have great recall.  Always have.’

 

‘So a few follow up questions.  Where in Australia did you live?  And really? Fall Out Boy?’ he smirked.

 

‘Perth and yes.  Really.’

 

‘You're not just saying that to flatter me?’

 

‘No.  I wouldn't do that, even if Michael Jackson rose from the grave to ask me who my favorite band is, I'd still say Fall Out Boy.’

 

‘Wow.  That's.  Wow. Cool.’

 

‘What about you?  What's your favorite band?’

 

‘Metallica,’ he answered easily.

 

‘That fits,’ I smiled.

 

‘With the picture of me in your head?’

 

‘No, with what I've heard you say in interviews and such.  You never outwardly say it, but it's easy to add two and two to get four.’

 

‘Huh.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘Nothing just.  That's very smart and rather perceptive.  I never say it because I have a lot of favorite bands and I don't want to straight out tell people it's Metallica because,’ he waffled, looking for an explanation. 

 

‘Because if you ever met AC/DC you wouldn't want them to think you weren't a massive fan of them.’

 

‘Exactly!  Wow. How did you know that?’

 

‘Like you said, I'm perceptive,’ I smiled.

 

‘That you are.’

 

****

 

One drink turned into two and then three.  Eventually I lost count. I was enjoying his company, he was funny, insightful, sweet, and incredibly genuine.

 

A few people had asked for autographs and pictures, and he’d happily obliged.

 

‘Hello? Earth to Bex!  You okay?’

 

‘What?  Oh yeah.  Sorry. Lost in thought I guess.  What were you saying?’

 

‘I asked if you wanted another drink.’

 

‘Oh um.  No, it's getting late.  I should really get to bed.’

 

‘Oh wow.  Yeah it's after midnight.’

 

Pete paid the tab we’d started at some stage and we walked out to the hotel lobby together.

 

‘I had fun tonight.  Thank you.’

 

‘Me too.’

 

‘You didn't drive did you?’

 

‘No, took an uber.’

 

‘Okay, good,’ I smiled at him.  ‘I uh. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.’

 

‘Yes, you will,’ he replied.

 

‘Night Pete.’

 

‘Night Bex.’

 

I turned in the direction of the elevators and had taken a single step when Pete gripped my hand and spun me around.  His lips were on mine before I could process what was happening. 

 

After a few seconds I melted into the kiss, bringing my arms up around his neck, as his wrapped around my waist.

 

Pete took that as a sign to deepen the kiss, tilting his head slightly and running his tongue along my bottom lip.  I eagerly allowed him entrance, sweeping my tongue against his. 

 

I hadn't kissed a guy in, well since Mark.  I was glad I remembered how to, even if this felt like so much more than a kiss.  Maybe it was because it had been so long, but I was more turned on from a kiss than I'd been from much more intimate interactions.

 

We eventually parted, after what could've been minutes or hours.  I smiled up at him, feeling much more drunk than I had when we left the bar.

 

‘Ange is going to make bank.’

 

‘I beg your pardon.  I do not sleep with someone on the first date,’ he scoffed, feigning offence.

 

‘I apologize, good sir.  I didn't mean to offend your delicate sensibilities,’ I quipped.

 

‘You're forgiven, only because the thought definitely crossed my mind,’ he smirked.

 

‘I'm glad it wasn't just me.’

 

‘Definitely not, but I do think we should call it a night.’

 

‘Yeah, you're right.’

 

I pulled out of his embrace, a little disappointed that he wouldn't be joining me in my room.

 

‘Until tomorrow my fair lady,’ he executed a theatrical bow.

 

‘The morning light doth bring us together again.’

 

I placed a soft kiss on his lips, before turning and walking away.  I wanted to look back, but held back, not wanting to see if he'd already left.  The elevator was on the ground floor, so I didn't have to wait. I got in and upon turning around I saw him standing, watching me with a smile on his face.

 

He lifted his hand in a wave, which I mimicked, while pressing the button for my floor.  Our eyes were still locked on each other as the doors slid close.


	10. Chapter 10

‘Bex!  What the hell?’

 

‘Huh?  Wha?’ I lifted my head to look over at Stacey, eyes still blurry from sleep.

 

‘Something you want to tell me?’

 

‘Uh….no?  What time is it?’

 

‘Six, I couldn't sleep but don't change the subject.  What did you do after dinner last night?’

 

‘I uh.  Had a drink at the bar.  Why?’

 

‘Were you with anyone?  Maybe someone famous? Someone I thought you hated?’

 

‘I uh.  I don't know.’

 

‘Cut the crap Bex!  You were with Pete and you sure as hell did more than have a drink with him, if these photos are anything to go by,’ she thrust her phone at me.

 

I grabbed it from her and saw a grainy paparazzi photo of me and Pete kissing in the hotel lobby.

 

‘That is you isn't it?’

 

‘Yeah it's me,’ I confirmed.

 

‘How exactly did you get from hating him to kissing him, in public, in less than a week?’

 

‘I ran into him at a cafe, I realised I'd been a jerk, so I apologised.’

 

‘And that led to kissing?’

 

‘Not quite.  We've been texting and emailing for a few days.’

 

‘So that's who you were texting at dinner last night.’

 

‘Yeah,’ I replied even though she hadn't posed it as a question. 

 

‘Anything else I need to know?’

 

‘Uh yeah.  He's coming to the wedding.’

 

‘Bex!  Jesus! Were you planning to tell me before he just showed up?’

 

‘I uh.  Yes. No.  I'm not sure.  I didn't know how to explain.’

 

‘You are lucky we've got the space after a few last minute cancellations.’

 

‘I know.  I'm sorry.’

 

‘You're forgiven,’ she replied easily, ‘so.  How was it?’

 

‘How was what?’

 

‘The kiss!’

 

‘Oh ummmmm.  Incredible,’ I blushed.

 

‘Give me every sordid detail.  I want to know everything! We don't have to start getting ready for another hour so make it count.’

 

****

 

‘Are you ready to become Mrs. Mike Hayward?’ 

 

‘So ready,’ Stacey replied.

 

‘Then let's get you hitched,’ I exclaimed.

 

I'd filled Stacey in on things with Pete, leaving out his involvement with the book, and then we'd spent three hours getting ready for the ceremony.

 

Pete had text when he arrived, I replied telling him I'd catch him after the ceremony, before I was to be spirited away for photos.

 

I signaled the pastor that we were ready, who in turned signaled the pianist.  

 

As the music started the wedding party started down the aisle.  The flower girl and ring bearer first, followed by Max and Dorian, Lena and Paul, then me and Geoff, the best man.  As we reached the front, we took our places and then Stacey was walking down the aisle with her dad, Gary.

 

She looked absolutely stunning in a traditional white gossamer gown that was synched in at the waist and billowed out as she walked.  I looked at Mike. He was looking adoringly at his soon to be wife, love shining clearly through.

 

As she made her way to the front, I fixed her train and took her bouquet.  I claimed my place again as the ceremony started.

 

During the vows I made eye contact with Pete, smiling through my tears of joy.  He winked at me, with a smirk on his lips. I held back my eye roll as I refocused on the service.

 

No sooner had it begun and it was over.  My best friend was now married and walking up the aisle on a cloud.  

 

I had five minutes before we left for photos, so I signaled Pete to meet me at the door.

 

‘You look beautiful,’ he greeted.

 

‘Thank you.  You look quite good yourself.’

 

Pete was dressed in a fitted grey suit over a white dress shirt and it was perfect on him.

 

‘So.  Have you seen the photos?’

 

‘Yeah, Stacey grilled me about it at six am.’

 

‘And are you okay with it?’

 

‘Shit happens.  No one knows who I am, so it's fine.’

 

‘I didn't expect you to be so cool about it.’

 

‘Not much I can do about it now.  So I'm not sure how long these photos are going to take, but I'll take my phone and text you when we're done.  You'll just have to kill some time somewhere, or kick about at the reception.’

 

‘I'm sure I'll be fine.  I'll see you soon.’

 

‘See you soon.’

 

I made a quick exit, getting into the limo that was taking us to the beach for the wedding photos.

 

****

 

The photos took two hours.  TWO HOURS! Who needs that many photos taken in one day, of one event.  Okay a big event, but Jesus almighty. I was more than ready to get off my feet and have a drink.  Between the eight adults, we’d finished two bottles of champagne, but that was not nearly enough.

 

We finally got to the reception and of course, we had to greet everyone and mingle before we could take our seats.

 

I managed to slip away and find Pete.  Stacey had managed to get him at the table with Ange and Cindy, who at least knew him, though I did notice a rather large number of women crowding the table.  I couldn't help but giggle, knowing exactly what was going on.

 

Sure enough, when I reached the table, he was signing numerous pieces of paper, smiling for photos, and answering questions.

 

‘Sorry ladies.  I need to steal Pete for a moment.’

 

I grabbed his hand, the cluster of women making unhappy noises, and led him away.

 

‘Thank you,’ he whispered when we were out of earshot. 

 

‘No problem.  I hope it hasn't been like that for the last two hours.’

 

‘No I specifically didn't get here until you text.’

 

‘Well planned.  Do you want a drink?’

 

‘God yes.’

 

‘Come with me.’

 

I pulled him along to the bar, and got us drinks.  The wedding party was allowed anything, but the guests could only choose from wine, beer, or non alcoholic beverages.  But because I was the maid of honour, I got Pete a Jack and coke.

 

‘Oh God I've been looking forward to this,’ I moaned after taking a sip.

 

‘Getting liquored up?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Uh.  Well truth be told, this was meant to be my wedding until I called off my engagement seven months ago.’

 

‘Oh.  Wow. Okay.  I can see how that's a little weird.’

 

‘Yup.  But it's fine.  I'm better off and I'm happy for Stacey and Mike, even if my feet are fucking killing me and I'm prepared to murder that photographer.’

 

‘Understandable, why don't you sit?’

 

‘I will.  When everyone else does.  Gotta wait for the bride and groom to sit, then it'll be dinner, followed by the first dance.  After that, I can do whatever I want for the rest of the evening, until then I am still the one running this show.’

 

‘Maid of honour is an intense role.’

 

‘That it is.’

 

_ ‘Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in congratulating the happy couple.’ _

 

Everyone erupted into cheers.

 

_ ‘Please find your seats.  Dinner will begin shortly.’ _

 

‘That's my queue,’ I popped up on my toes, placing a quick kiss on Pete's cheek before moving to the wedding table.

 

‘You two sure looked cozy,’ Stacey whispered as I sat down.

 

‘I was just saying hi.’

 

‘Mmhmm.’

 

‘I was.’

 

‘Sure, sure.  Just know, if you sleep with him tonight, I win the bet.’

 

‘Of course you chose tonight,’ I rolled my eyes.  ‘Look the only one's getting lucky tonight, are you and Mike.  And maybe all the other couples here.’

 

‘Technically you and Pete are a couple.’

 

‘No we aren't.  We've only kissed the once.  It's way too soon to be thinking “couple".’

 

‘Whatever you say.’

 

_ ‘Dinner is served!’   _ Announced the MC.

 

* * * *

 

_ ‘I’d like for everyone to raise their glasses to the happy couple.  Stacey, Mike, you have an amazing life ahead of you. Cheers.’ _

 

Everyone took a drink.

 

_ ‘Now I'd like to pass the mic to Geoff, the best man, who gets the honor of first speech of the evening.’ _

 

‘Hi, I'm Geoff for those that don't know.  I've had the misfortune of knowing Mike since we were five, and the pleasure of knowing Stacey for the last three years.  In fact, I was there the night they met. Mike and I were out drinking with some buddies when I felt him nudge me. ‘Look at that hottie,’ he said.  I looked, and there was this stunning woman. ‘She is so out of your league dude,’ I told him seriously, but he didn't let that deter him. He got the bartender to send her a drink.  She was not impressed. She marched right up to Mike and threw the drink in his face then stormed back to her table.’

 

Everyone was laughing hysterically at this point.

 

‘Mike looks at me and says ‘Yeah, she’s into me.’  I thought he was insane, there was no way in hell that this chick was in any way interested.  Oh how wrong I was. By the end of the night they were making out in a shadowy corner, and the rest, as they say, is history.  Stacey I applaud you for putting up with this one, you really deserve some kind of award. Thank you for taking on his care. Mike, you are one lucky son of a bitch.  Do not mess this up. To Stacey and Mike!’

 

Everyone took another drink and then it was my turn.

 

‘Hi everyone, I'm Bex, the best friend, maid of honor, confidant, and until a few hours ago, designated hair holder when Stacey has too much to drink.  It's all on you now Mike. I was also there the night these two met, and I have a slightly different version of events. We were out for a girls night, it was Ange’s birthday, so we were celebrating.  We were all pretty sauced by the time Stacey recieved a drink from some dude at the bar. We all looked over, and agreed quickly that Mike looked like a normal enough guy. Nice, handsome, probably didn't live with his mom or have bodies stashed in his freezer.  Stacey, instead of graciously accepting the drink, decided to see how interested he was by going out of her way to be a bitch. So yes, she stormed over, threw the drink in his face, and came back. 

 

What the guys still don't know, is she watched him all night to see if he'd just move onto the next girl.  He didn't. So she made us all get on the dance floor so she could entice him to try again. And he did. Obviously.  Mike, watch out for this one, she’s smart and knows how to get what she wants. You are what she wants, make her happy.  Stacey, I love you and I'm so happy you found your lobster, don't drive him too crazy. Congratulations.’

 

I had tears in my eyes when I sat down, Stacey embraced me tightly, tears spilling onto her cheeks.  

 

‘Thank you, that was beautiful.’

 

‘Anything for you Stace.’


	11. Chapter 11

_ ‘It is now time for the first dance.  The couple have chosen a song that is very special to them, and asked the maid of honour to sing it.  So without further ado, Mr. And Mrs. Hayward, take your places.’ _

 

Stacey insisted on a live band for most of the night, so I mounted the stage, took my place dead center, and launched into song.

 

_ What would I do without your smart mouth? _ _   
_ _ Drawing me in, and you kicking me out _ _   
_ _ You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down _ _   
_ _ What's going on in that beautiful mind _ _   
_ _ I'm on your magical mystery ride _ _   
_ _ And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright _ _   
_ _   
_ _ My head's under water _ _   
_ _ But I'm breathing fine _ _   
_ _ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 'Cause all of me _ _   
_ _ Loves all of you _ _   
_ _ Love your curves and all your edges _ _   
_ _ All your perfect imperfections _ _   
_ _ Give your all to me _ _   
_ _ I'll give my all to you _ _   
_ _ You're my end and my beginning _ _   
_ _ Even when I lose I'm winning _ _   
_ _ 'Cause I give you all of me _ _   
_ _ And you give me all of you, oh oh _ __   
  


_ * * * * _

 

_ All the single ladies _ _   
_ _ (All the single ladies) _ _   
_ _ All the single ladies _ _   
_ _ (All the single ladies) _ _   
_ _ All the single ladies _ _   
_ _ (All the single ladies) _ _   
_ _ All the single ladies _ _   
_ __ Now put your hands up

 

Yup, this was happening.  We were having a wedding party dance off, with additional participants.  First up was the guys.

 

_ Up in the club, just broke up _ _   
_ _ I'm doing my own little thing _ _   
_ _ You decided to dip and now you wanna trip _ _   
_ _ 'Cause another brother noticed me _ _   
_ _ I'm up on him, he up on me _ _   
_ _ Don't pay him any attention _ _   
_ _ 'Cause I cried my tears for three good years _ _   
_ _ You can't be mad at me _ _   
_ _ 'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it _ _   
_ _ If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it _ _   
_ _ Don't be mad once you see that he want it _ _   
_ _ If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it _ _   
_ __ Oh, oh, oh

 

The girls broke in and cranked up the sexy.

 

_ Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans] _ _   
_ _ Boots with the fur [With the fur] _ _   
_ _ The whole club was lookin at her _ _   
_ _ She hit the floor [She hit the floor] _ _   
_ _ Next thing you know _ _   
_ _ Shawty got low low low low low low low low _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Them baggy sweat pants _ _   
_ _ And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps] _ _   
_ _ She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy] _ _   
_ _ She hit the floor [She hit the floor] _ _   
_ _ Next thing you know _ _   
_ __ Shawty got low low low low low low low low

 

Then it went back to the guys.

 

_ When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (OK) _ _   
_ _ Everybody stops and they staring at me _ _   
_ _ I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I'm sexy and I know it. I'm sexy and I know it. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them all _ _   
_ _ And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what?) _ _   
_ _ This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go _ _   
_ _ We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous _ _   
_ _ No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch) _ __   
  


For the last song we were all on the dance floor together.

_   
_ _ I could be the best night you never have again  _ _   
_ _ or I could be your long run the one.  _ _   
_ _ I could be your confidant, with some benefits, ooo _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ooo, I wanna do ya’ like a dream come true.  _ _   
_ _ Yes I do.  _ _   
_ _ Ooo, so if I’m something you could get into.  _ _   
_ _ Just holla holla holla _ _   
_ _ Holla holla holla _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tell me I’m you’re biggest fan.  _ _   
_ _ Cause real deal you’re a bad mother mother.  _ _   
_ _ Good god I want it bad. Kitty power baby  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I could be the best night you never have again  _ _   
_ _ or I could be your long run the one.  _ _   
_ _ I could be your confidant, with some benefits, ooo _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ooo, I wanna do ya’ like a dream come true.  _ _   
_ _ Yes I do.  _ _   
_ _ Ooo, so if I’m something you could get into.  _ _   
_ _ Just just holla holla holla _ _   
_ _ Good God Almighty _ _   
_ _ Holla holla holla _ _   
_ __ Good God Almighty

  
  


_ ‘Give it up, give it up, give it up for that incredible performance!’ _

 

We all took a bow, laughing like children.  We’d been rehearsing for three months and it was amazing that it had come together like it did.  The band started playing and I walked off towards the bar, desperately needing a drink.

 

‘You are just chock full of surprises aren't you?’

 

‘Gotta keep it interesting,’ I teased.

 

‘I am certainly interested.  You have an incredible voice and I knew you could dance but damn, that was something else.’

 

‘Thank you.  In all fairness, we hired a choreographer to help us.’

 

‘No amount of choreography can help if you don't have any rhythm, trust me.’

 

‘Yeah, you're not so much for the dancing are you?’

 

‘No, no I'm not,’ Pete laughed.

 

‘Probably for the best.’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘It wouldn't really be fair to us mere mortals, if you were good at everything.

 

‘There's plenty of things I'm not good at.’

 

‘I'm sure that's true and I am eternally grateful for that.  Drink?’

 

‘Please.  And why grateful?’

 

‘I doubt I would still be experiencing a dry spell if you could sing and dance too.’

 

‘Is that right? Maybe I should take lessons.’

 

‘Worth a shot,’ I smirked.

 

‘I'll make enquiries on Monday.’

 

‘Wanna sit down?  My feet are killing me.’

 

‘Yeah those are some shoes, I'm impressed you could walk in them, let alone dance.’

 

‘Lots of practice.  I've got some Chucks to put on, so I should be good soon.’

 

‘Chucks huh?’

 

‘Yup, they suit my inner emo.’

 

‘Sounds right,’ he laughed.

 

We sat down at an empty table in the corner, most of the guests were dancing or standing around talking, so we'd hopefully be left alone for awhile.

 

‘So are you done with your wedding duties?’

 

‘That I am,’ I smiled.

 

‘Good, now I can claim all your attention.’

 

‘Yes you can.  Until the bouquet toss anyway.’

 

‘Oh God, you're not gonna scratch someone's eyes out to get it, are you?’

 

I laughed.  ‘No, but as a single woman, I am expected to participate.’

 

‘Single?’

 

‘Yes, as in without a significant other, alone, solo, riding the coaster of life without a partner.’

 

‘I know what single means, I'm just surprised you think you are.’

 

‘Uhhh why?’

 

‘I kinda thought we were starting something, guess I was wrong.’

 

I could see the hurt and embarrassment in his eyes.

 

‘Pete, hey I didn't mean to discount what's happening between us, I just...didn't realise we were dating.  It's not like we've discussed it.’

 

‘No you're right, we haven't.  Bex, do you want to go out with me?’

 

‘Yes.  Yes I would,’ I smiled.  I learnt forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

 

‘There, now you aren't single.  No need to catch the bouquet.’

 

‘Technically all unwed women are supposed to participate, so I'll still be up there.’

 

‘Ugh.  Okay, but if you catch it I am absolutely not about to propose.’

 

‘Fair enough.  I really wouldn't want you too, regardless of the silly superstitions.’

 

‘Glad we’re on the same page.’

 

‘Me too.’

 

‘Do you want to dance?’ he asked.

 

‘I thought you didn't dance?’

 

‘I never said that, I'm just bad at it, doesn't mean I don't do it.’

 

‘Okay.  Let me change my shoes first, then I will be more than happy to dance with you.’


	12. Chapter 12

The reception was finally winding down, only the wedding party and a few stragglers remained, and Pete.  We were all staying in the hotel, so at least we didn't have far to go. Mike and Stacey were swaying together on the dancefloor, not quite ready to end their perfect day, even though it was already well after midnight.

 

Pete and I had been sitting at the wedding table, chatting and sharing a drink for the last hour, both tired from all the days excitement and all the dancing we’d done.

 

‘I think it's time to get to bed,’ I mused.

 

‘Is that an invitation?’ Pete quirked a brow.

 

‘Depends.’

 

‘On?’

 

‘If you're going to put out.’

 

‘I have every intention of putting out tonight.’

 

‘I thought you didn't sleep with someone on the first date?’ I teased.

 

‘Well technically this is our second date,’ he winked.

 

‘Second date at a wedding, not the usual, but then again nothing about this is usual.’

 

‘How so?’

 

‘I don't know about you, but I never expected to be bringing _the_ Pete Wentz as my date to my best friend's wedding, let alone ever meeting you in any capacity, except maybe a meet and greet some day.’

 

‘I'm glad we didn't meet at a meet and greet.’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Because I would've wanted much more than a couple minutes with you and that wouldn't have been fair to the other fans.  Especially if I'd done what I wanted to the first time we met.’

 

‘And what's that?’ I queried.

 

‘This,’ he pulled me into a searing kiss.  His tongue stroking into my mouth as I released a sigh.  The feel of his tongue against mine sent white hot heat straight to my core.  The wetness between my thighs was not a surprise. 

 

‘Yeah I think the other fans might've been a tad jealous,’ I teased when we parted.

 

‘Sorry to interrupt this very heated moment, but I'm gonna go consummate my marriage now,’ Stacey said from the front of the table.  When I looked at her I saw the glint in her eye and the smirk on her face. I knew what was coming before she even opened her mouth. ‘I imagine I won't be the only one consummating something tonight.’

 

I groaned my embarrassment as Pete chuckled at Stacey.

 

‘Night Stacey,’ I said pointedly.

 

‘Night Bex.  Have fun,’ she winked before spinning around, finding Mike, and steering him out of the reception. 

 

‘Ready to go?’ Pete asked, running his hand up my exposed thigh.

 

I swallowed before speaking.  ‘Uh, yeah, I'm getting pretty tired.’

 

‘Let's get you to bed then.’

 

I let him help me up front my seat and was pleasantly surprised when his hand drifted to the small of my back as he lead me out of the reception and through to the elevators in the hotel lobby.

 

‘Do you have a room here?’ I asked as we stepped into the elevator. 

 

‘I do.’

 

So he hadn't planned on staying in my room with me.  How gentlemanly. My eyes widened when he hit the button for the penthouse.

 

‘What floor?’ he asked.

 

‘Ah, um, the, the fifth floor,’ I replied.

 

He dutifully pushed the button before turning and standing directly in front of me.  My breathing sped up as I took in the hungry look on his face. He wasn't hungry for food.  

 

I was backed up to the wall, his hands roaming over my hips and thighs as he continued to look at me.  In my chucks I only came up to his chest, so I had to raise my chin to look in his eyes.

 

‘You are absolutely stunning. I could just look at you for the rest of my life and be happy.’

 

‘You're not too bad yourself,’ I quipped trying to break some of the tension.

 

He smirked at my attempt then lowered his mouth to whisper in my ear.

 

‘I'd be even happier if I was running my tongue over every inch of that beautiful body.’

 

I felt liquid pool in my barely there thong, my body felt like it might catch fire any moment and my breathing sounded as if I'd just run ten miles.

 

‘But since you're tired, I'll just have to let my fantasies suffice,’ he licked the shell of my ear before lightly biting down on the lobe.  A breathy moan escaped my slightly parted lips.

 

I turned my head to capture his lips, plunging my tongue into his mouth, taking what I so badly desired.  Only moments later, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open at my floor. I reluctantly pulled away.

 

‘This is me,’ I was embarrassingly out of breath.

 

‘So it would seem.’

 

‘Goodnight Pete.’

 

‘Goodnight Bex.’

 

I kissed him lightly on the mouth before slipping out of the closing doors.  I made it two steps before I leant against the wall and took a shuddering breath.  

 

‘Woah,’ I mused.  If that's what kissing him was like, what would sex be like? I shivered deliciously at the thought.  Hopefully I'd get to find out.

 

* * * *

 

The next morning, after far too little sleep and far too many heated dreams, I made my way to the restaurant for breakfast.  I was in dire need of caffeine, and sex, but coffee would have to do for now. 

 

The first sip elicited a rather inappropriate moan.

 

‘If that's how you respond to coffee, I can't wait to hear what sounds you make when you orgasm,’ Pete commented from behind me.

 

I spun so quickly that some coffee sloshed onto the floor.

 

‘Shit!’ I cried setting my cup down and scooping up a handful of napkins.

 

‘I didn't mean to startle you.  Here let me,’ he grabbed the napkins from my hand and deftly wiped up my mess.

 

‘Thanks,’ I responded with a slight blush.

 

‘No problem, sorry I scared you.’

 

‘You didn't scare me.’

 

‘So you normally throw coffee around on the floor ?’ he teased.

 

‘No but I wasn't scared, I just didn't expect it.’

 

‘Expect what?’

 

‘You.’

 

‘Me?  What you thought I'd leave without a goodbye?’

 

‘No, nothing like that.  No I just didn't expect you to say…. _ that _ ,’ I explained. 

 

‘Ah I see,’ he smirked.

 

‘What?’

 

‘You weren't expecting fowardness and are embarrassed by it.’

 

‘I.  I'm not.  Not embarrassed,’ I stuttered out as my face heated, completely contradicting my words.

 

‘Uh huh.  You sure weren't embarrassed last night in the elevator.  What's changed?’

 

‘N.  Nothing,’ I gulped.

 

‘Was it maybe all the naughty dreams you had about me?  Did you masturbate thinking of me?’ his eyes hooded as he stepped closer, hands going resting on my hips, pulling me against his growing erection.  ‘I know I was thinking of you, wishing it was your hand on my dick, or your mouth. Or better still if I was buried deep inside you as I came.’ His voice was husky and quiet, barely a whisper, probably for privacies sake, but it just made the moment feel incredibly intimate.  It also served to increase my desire to the point of being ready to fuck him in front of all these people, decorum be damned.

 

Before I could respond, he'd moved a respectful distance away and handed me my coffee, which I'd completely forgotten about.

 

‘Mind some breakfast company?’ he asked as if he hadn't just turned me into a puddle of need.

 

I just nodded, still unable to speak through the haze of desire.

 

We found an empty table, and I plopped down in the chair, glad for the support under my shaky legs.

 

‘Any plans today?’

 

‘Mmmm nope, not really.  Packing up my stuff and heading home is the only thing on my schedule today.’

 

‘So you're free for most of the day?’

 

‘Yeah...why?’

 

‘Feel like hitting the beach later?’

 

‘Sounds appealing.  Might be good for the hangover.’

 

‘Nothing like cold water to make you feel human again,’ he agreed.

 

‘Very true.  Okay, well after breakfast I'll pack and drop my stuff at home and meet you at the beach.’

 

‘I thought we might go together.’

 

‘We will be together.  At the beach.’

 

‘Yes I know, but I thought I'd pick you up and bring you to the beach with me.’

 

‘I don't want you to go out of your way, your house it closer anyway.  I don't mind driving.’

 

‘Bex.’

 

‘Pete.’

 

‘Will you please let me pick you up and take on a date to the beach?’

 

‘A date?’  He nodded. ‘To the beach?’ Another nod.  ‘Only because you asked nicely and I really want to see you with your shirt off,’ I winked.

 

‘If you wanted to see me half naked all you had to do was ask.’

 

‘Wish you'd told me that sooner, I'd have made you strip for me at your club.’

 

‘And I would have happily agreed.’

 

‘So if I asked you to take your shirt off right now, would you?’

 

‘Do you want me to?’

 

‘I really do, but I'm not sure it's a good idea right now.’

 

‘And why is that?’

 

‘Because there's a very real possibility that half the people in here would start drooling and making unintelligible noises of pleasure.’

 

‘Including you?’

 

‘Nope.’

 

Pete arched a brow in question.

 

‘I'd be running my tongue over every inch of your chest and stomach.’ My very frank statement had Pete groaning low in his throat, and I was sure if I'd looked, I'd have seen his pants tightening over his groin.

 

‘I'd better keep my shirt on then.  At least until we're somewhere more private.’

 

‘Probably a good idea,’ I agreed with a smirk.

 

If Pete thought he was the only one with a dirty mouth and a dirtier mind, I was, without a doubt, going to prove him very, very wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

‘I thought we were going to the beach?’

 

‘That was the plan.’

 

‘So we’re at your place…’ I trailed off waiting for an explanation. 

 

‘I'm not really looking to give the other beachgoers a show.’

 

‘Afraid you might make them jealous?’

 

‘Not exactly.’

 

‘Afraid it would be more than they bargained for?’

 

‘Oh God did you really just say that?’

 

‘Yup.  One thing you should know, Fall Out Boy puns are kinda my forte.’

 

‘Lord save me.’

 

‘Pffft.  I've seen your tweets and Instagram posts, you are just as bad.’

 

‘Touché.’

 

‘Now, what exactly don't you want other people to see?’

 

‘Everything I plan to do to you.’

 

‘Hmmmm.  Mighty presumptuous there Mr. Wentz.’

 

‘Mr. Wentz now is it?’

 

‘Mmhmm.’

 

‘I seem to remember you saying something along the lines of not being able to keep your hands and mouth off me if I took off my shirt.’

 

‘Huh.  That doesn't sound like something I'd say.  Maybe you have me mistaken for someone else,’ I teased.

 

‘Maybe I do,’ he moved closer to me, placing his hands on my hips and leaning down to whisper in my ear, ‘or maybe I don't.’  He pulled back quickly and removed his shirt.

 

Oh sweet God in heaven.  I could stare at his body for the rest of my life.  He was gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous. Breathtaking. I wanted to touch everywhere, his abs, his pecs, his arms, his shoulders.  He was perfectly defined without being bulky. I finally pulled my eyes away from his body and looked up towards his face only to see a smirk playing across it.  Clearly he was amused by my obvious appreciation of his body.

 

‘Eh.  You're okay,’ I shrugged and turned away from him.

 

He grabbed my wrist and twirled me back to face him.

 

‘Nice try but I'd have to be blind to have missed the desire written all over your face.’

 

‘I think you're mistaking desire for surprise.’

 

‘At?’

 

‘How much you've let yourself go over the years.’

 

‘Let myself go.  Uh huh. I am a hot piece of ass and you know.’

 

‘You got the ass part right,’ I winked.

 

‘Minx.’ He started tickling my ribs.  ‘Admit it. Admit you want to do all kinds of naughty things to me.’

 

‘No,’ I gasped out between giggles, trying to move away from his onslaught unsuccessfully. 

‘You asked for it.’ I didn't get to ask what it was before I was hoisted over his shoulder and firmly slapped on the ass.

 

‘Ow.  Put me down,’ I was thrashing about like a toddler.

 

‘Not until you admit it.’

 

‘Not gonna happen.’ Another firm slap.

 

‘Lies will always be punished.’

 

‘I'm not lying.’  Slap.

 

‘You are.’

 

‘Not.’  Slap.

 

I hadn't realized we were no longer in his living room until I felt the sun on my legs and the breeze in my hair.

 

‘Where are you taking me?  Put me down.’

 

‘If you insist,’ I was off his shoulder and in his arms in a moment.  We were outside, by the pool. Oh hell no. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding on for dear life.

 

‘Don't you dare.’

 

‘Then tell me the truth.’

 

‘I am telling the truth!’

 

He tsked at me as if I was a child but he couldn't throw me in, I had a death grip around his neck.  

 

Apparently I underestimated his need for honestly because he jumped in with me still in his arms.  He released me when we hit the water and I was quickly submerged, fully clothed, in the cool water.  I kicked hard to breach the surface.

 

‘What the fuck!’

 

‘You refused to be honest, so punishment was required.’

 

‘Seriously? Are you insane? What if I didn't know how to swim?’

 

‘I'd have done CPR.’

 

‘Of course you would have,’ I rolled my eyes.

 

‘You ready to admit you think I'm hot?’

 

‘Gonna drown me if I say no?’

 

‘Of course not, there are plenty of ways to enact punishment that don't involve loss of consciousness.’

 

‘Like spanking?’ I lifted a brow.

 

‘Amoung other things.’

 

‘Such as?’ I'll admit I was curious about where this was going.  This felt very fifty shades and I didn't know how that made me feel.

 

‘You're going the right way to find out.’

 

‘Uh huh,’ I rolled my eyes.   I suddenly remembered I was still treading water and my clothes were getting increasingly heavy.  I swam to the side of the pool and hoisted myself out to sit on the ledge. I let out a startled squeak when I saw that Pete was directly in front of me.

 

His hands went to my knees and pulled them apart before moving into the space he’d created.  His callused hands skimming up my thighs sent ripples of pleasure through my body.

 

‘More surprise?’ he asked.

 

‘No,’ I breathed out.

 

‘Desire?’

 

I nodded.

 

‘Was that so hard?’

 

I gave him my best death glare, which was completely undermined by my short breathy gasp as he yanked me to the edge of the pool, forcing me to grip his shoulders to regain my balance.  God he was firm. I let my hands and eyes roam his shoulders and arms and back across his chest.

 

‘Tell me you want me,’ he murmured in my ear, sending shivers throughout my body.

 

‘I….I.’ couldn't form a damn sentence with him so close.

 

‘Tell me,’ he bit my earlobe and I gasped at the mix of pleasure and pain.

 

‘I want you,’ came my breathy reply.

 

‘Good,’ he pulled away from me with a smirk dancing on his lips. ‘Time for a swim.’  He moved away from me and sunk under the water, swimming away from me.

 

‘Seriously?  You jackass!’ I burst out when he surfaced on the other side of the pool.

 

‘Foreplay is all part of the fun sweetheart.  Now get changed and come swim with me.’

 

I glared daggers at him not moving an inch.

 

‘You know you want to swim with me.’

 

‘Just keep telling yourself that,’ I quipped.

 

‘I will,’ he had the audacity to wink at me.

 

‘Won’t make it any truer,’ I replied before standing up.

 

I made my way to the outdoor seats and stripped off my tshirt and shorts.

 

‘Looks like I was right.’

 

‘Ha!’

 

Once I was in my bikini I set myself up on one of the chairs, determined to not let him win.

 

‘That doesn't look like swimming.’

 

‘Because it's not.’

 

Pete chuckled at my petulant reply.

 

‘That's okay, at least I can enjoy the view.’

 

I felt the heat of his words dance over my skin and through my veins.  I got a thrill out of that but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that.

 

‘You do that.’

 

‘I plan too.’

 

‘Ass.’

 

‘Call me any name you want, I already know the truth.’

 

‘Oh yeah?  What truth is that?’

 

‘That you want me.’

 

‘Uh huh.’

 

‘You can't deny it now, it's too late for that,’ I could hear the cocky smirk on his mouth.

 

‘A mere moment of weakness.’

 

‘Sure it was.  I suppose last night was too, and this morning.’

 

‘This morning?’ I queried.

 

‘Mmhmm.  At breakfast.  When you all but admitted to getting yourself off dreaming about me.’

 

I felt all my blood move to the surface, surely creating a gorgeous red glow over my skin.

 

‘I did not say that!’ I cried.

 

‘You didn't have to, your eyes said it all.’

 

‘Eyes don't talk,’ I argued.

 

‘Eyes are the windows to the soul.  You will always find the truth there.’

 

‘You're insane.’

 

‘And you're lying again.’

 

‘I'd like to see you prove it.’

 

‘My pleasure,’ he responded in my ear.  I hadn't realised he was out of the pool, I'd had my eyes closed since I lay down but they flew open as my breathing quickened.

 

‘What are you, a ninja?’

 

‘And so much more.’


	14. Chapter 14

We spent a couple of hours swimming and laying out in the sun.  Pete had continued his flirting and I’d continued pretending I was completely uninterested.  I figured I would lull him into a false sense of security. Make him think that sarcasm was how I handled flirting, and when he was nice and comfortable, I was going to turn the tables.  I didn’t know when I would do it, I only knew that I would make it worth my while. It had been hard to keep the sarcasm up. I wanted to melt into him every time he said something sweet or flirtatious, not to mention when he kissed me.  Each time, my brain stopped working and insisted that I should just enjoy the ride, forget about my revenge plans. And boy did I want to. What I wouldn’t give to forget about my silly plan and take the bull by the horns, so to speak, but no.  I’d been more than a little uncomfortable this morning, and I would have my revenge.

 

‘What do you say to some lunch?’

 

I rolled my head to the side, lifting my glasses so I could look at Pete.  ‘Yeah, I could eat. What time is is?’

 

‘A little after two.’

 

Just then my stomach decided that it had indeed been too long since breakfast and let out a sound that could only be rivaled by fighting rhinos, or so I guessed.  Pete chuckled and I felt my face flush.

 

‘Pizza?’ he asked.

 

‘Sure.  No pineapple.’

 

‘What?!  You’re kidding right?!’

 

‘I am absolutely not kidding.  Pineapple on pizza is a creation from Hell and as such, I shall not partake.  I am a good Christian girl after all.’

 

‘First, you’re wrong.  Second, you’re wrong. And third, good Christian girl?’ he lifted a brow, clearly not believing that statement.

 

‘You heard me.  I am a good Christian girl who shall not eat of the Devil’s food.’

 

‘Well I’m just going to have to try to corrupt you then.’

 

‘If you put pineapple on my pizza I might have to just walk right out now.’

 

‘Oh no, you can have your boring pineapple-less pizza.  No I have much better ways of corrupting a good Christian girl such as yourself,’ he replied with a smirk.

 

‘I’ll just bet you do.  It will take a lot more than your good looks and charm to corrupt me, you know.’

 

‘Oh so now you admit I’m good looking AND charming?’

 

Shit.  Okay, that’s fine, I can still stick to my plan, and this “good Christian girl” schtick would work well.

 

‘Fine!  You caught me.  Yes, I think you are good looking AND charming.  But as I said, it’ll take more than that to corrupt me.’

 

‘That sounds like a challenge.’

 

‘Take it as you will,’ I smirked at him before placing my sunglasses back over my eyes and getting comfortable in my lounger.

 

‘Since I already know you drink, and clearly strippers don’t carry the same corruption value as pineapple,’ I heard the sarcasm in his voice, ‘then I will just have to come up with other ways to corrupt you.’

 

‘Game on,’ I sat up and stuck out my hand.  Pete grasped it in his and we sealed the deal.  I wasn’t one hundred percent sure what deal we had just made, presumably Pete was going to try to “corrupt” me, and I was attempting to stop that from happening, even though we both knew that I was about as far from a good Christian girl as he was.

 

‘Now, get that sweet ass up and come order pizza with me.’

 

‘You can’t order pizza on your own?’

 

‘Considering you won’t eat pineapple on pizza, who knows what other crazy ass things you don’t want on your pizza?  For all I know, you might want anchovies.’

 

‘EW GROSS!  Who in their right mind eats anchovies?!’

 

‘At least you aren’t completely crazy,’ Pete laughed, ‘Now come on, get up.’

 

I let out a grumble but got up from my lounger, taking Pete’s offered hand.

 

‘You could’ve just asked me what I wanted,’ I said once I was vertical.

 

‘I could’ve, but then I wouldn’t have been able to do this,’ I was going to ask what he was talking about, but I didn’t get a chance.  One moment I was standing in from of him, the next I was flying through the air into the pool. I sunk like a stone, not even attempting to slow my descent.  Once my butt hit the bottom, I pushed off with my feet and reach the surface quickly.

 

The first thing I heard was Pete laughing hysterically.  I opened my eyes to see him doubled over, hands on knees, tears streaming down his face.

 

‘Haha.  It’s not that funny.’

 

‘That's...where..you’re...wrong.  You should’ve...seen your...face,’ he gasped out.

 

‘Whatever,’ I swum to the pool steps and ascended slowly, being careful to put some extra sway in my hips.  I wanted to drive him as insane as he was driving me and I was going to use everything in my arsenal. I would take my time with my revenge plan and then, when I thought he might be about to break, I’d take my time with him.

 

This was going to be all kinds of fun.

 

* * * *

 

‘Wow.  Just….Wow.’

 

‘What?’ Pete queried with a raised eyebrow.

 

‘Nothing.  Nothing at all.’

 

‘Seriously, what?’

 

‘You  _ really _ love pizza.’

 

‘Yeah, I do.  Why?’

 

‘Because you’ve somehow managed to inhale six slices in the time it’s taken me to eat three, and you don’t show any signs of stopping any time soon.  Where do you put it?’

 

‘Pizza is delicious and if I could eat it faster without choking, I would.  As for where I put it, I evenly distribute it to all  _ important _ parts of my body.  Plus, I have an excellent metabolism.’

 

I snorted at the emphasis he put on important, knowing exactly what he was hinting at.  If that’s how eating worked, I’d certainly distribute my food to areas other than my hips, thighs and waist.

 

‘Another unfair advantage you seem to have.’

 

‘Truth be told, I do actually have to workout, now more than ever before.’

 

‘Awww.  Is someone getting old?’ I asked with mock concern.

 

‘Age is just a number,’ he rolled his eyes.

 

‘Says the old man who has to workout just so he can shovel pizza into his face.  And OH! Is that...grey hair?’

 

‘Laugh it up, you’ll be there sooner than you expect.’

 

‘Hah!  I’m already there.  I too have to workout to eat large amounts of pizza and if you ever repeat what I’m about to tell you, I will kill you, but I am not grey hair free, hence why my stylist is worth her weight in gold.’

 

‘I doubt very much that you  _ have _ to exercise and there is absolutely nothing wrong with grey hair.  Own that shit!’

 

I had to laugh.  A full on belly laugh.

 

‘Women do not look as good a guys do with a little salt and pepper, trust me on this.’

 

‘So go blonde, or better yet, dye it that cool as silver, grey, white blonde colour that everyone seems to love.’

 

‘I tried that, didn’t hold in my hair, like at all.  I got it done, straightened my hair once, and it was literally back to a yellow blonde.  It just isn’t worth the trouble.’

 

‘You straighten your hair?’

 

‘Wow.  That’s what you took from that?  Yes Pete, I straighten my hair. Why?’

 

‘Because I thought it was just naturally straight, I was insanely jealous.’

 

‘Nope not at all naturally straight.  In fact, it’s probably closer to the texture of your natural hair.’

 

‘So why is it still straight even after being in the pool?’

 

‘Keratin treatments every six months.  They straighten it out to not quite pin straight, but pretty close, so even when you wash it, it won’t go curly, or wavy, or frizzy.  It’s the shit.’

 

‘Huh.  That seems ways easier than straightening it all the time.’

 

‘It is and it’s way less damaging.  And after the first seventy two hours, you can wash it as often as you want, and once a week-ish you use a take home thingy that keeps it straighter longer.’

 

‘I’m gonna have to get this done.  I usually put off washing my hair for way too long.’

 

‘Yeah...no kidding.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘We know.’

 

‘We?’

 

‘All of your fans.  It’s talked about. Your hair I mean.’

 

‘I wish I could say I’m surprised but I’m really not.’

 

‘There’s next to nothing about you that isn’t talked about to be honest.’

 

‘Yeah I know, I see a lot of it.’

 

‘And ignore it?’

 

‘Obviously.  I’d go insane if I didn’t.’

 

‘True that.’

 

‘So.’

 

‘Mmmmmm?’ I hummed.

 

‘You’re in the fandom?’

 

‘Yes?’  Didn’t he already know this?  Had I not mentioned I was a huge FOB fan?

 

‘You part of the Twitter fandom?’

 

‘I am….’

 

‘What's your @?’

 

‘Ha!  No. Not going to happen.  Not now, not ever. I  _ might _ consider one day, maybe, giving you my personal, but not my fan account.’

 

‘You have a separate fan account?!’  Pete seemed very surprised and amused.

 

‘I uh,’ FUCK!  How on God’s green earth did I manage to let that out.  Pete was going to think I was one of those insane fans who had accounts devoted to FOB, and I mean, I kinda was, but I didn’t want him to know that.

 

‘You do!  Have I ever interacted with you on it?’

 

‘Yes, once.’  Jesus! Why am I admitting this shit?

 

‘Oh what was it about?’

 

‘Uh no.  Not telling you that because then you’ll find my @ and there are just some things that you maybe don’t want to see.’

 

‘Such as?’

 

‘If I don’t want you to see them, why in the hell do you think I’d tell you about them?’

 

‘Because of my charm and good looks?’

 

‘Nice try.  No.’

 

‘Oh come on!  Just give me a hint.  Just a tiny one. Please Bex?’

 

‘Fine, you’re reply said something along the lines of “I will never understand how they think it’s going to work for them” and then the eye roll emoji.’  Pete had said something about Chopped and contestants deciding to make ice cream and I replied with,”who in their right mind thinks that ice cream can be made in forty minutes?!” and a funny Gif.  Hopefully, he wouldn’t be able to find my @ from that little information.

 

Pete seemed to think for a moment before he spoke again.  ‘I vaguely remember that. I’m sure I’ll be able to find it.’

 

‘Good luck with that.’

 

‘Wanna place a wager?’

 

‘No not really.’

 

‘Why?  Worried you’ll lose?’

 

‘No, worried you’ll win.’

 

‘How is that different?’

 

‘Losing doesn’t bother me so much, but if you win it means you’ll have found my account and that bothers me.’

 

‘Is it really that bad?’

 

‘It’s not bad, but its…’ I trailed off, not wanting to admit that it would be hugely embarrassing if he saw some of my posts and conversations with friend's in the fandom.

 

‘You’re embarrassed!’

 

‘NO!’  My red face was not helping to refute that.

 

‘You are!  Oh now I definitely have to find your account.’

 

‘Ugh!!’

 

‘I’m going to find it, I know I am.  You sure you don’t want to set a wager?’

 

‘Fine.  What did you have in mind?’

 

‘I get four days to figure it out, you can’t delete it, or go through deleting all your posts.  If I win, you have to do something with me next Friday night.’

 

‘Okay that seems...reasonable.  And if I win?’

 

‘What do you want?’

 

‘Oh so very many things.’

 

‘You can pick one, so long as it’s within my ability to give it to you.’

 

‘Okay.  If I win, you have to give me full access to all your social media for twenty-four hours.’

 

‘Woah.  Uhhhh...are you sure there isn’t anything else you want?’

 

‘Like I said, there’s plenty I want, but for the purposes of our wager, I’ll settle for unlimited access to your socials for twenty four hours.’

 

‘Fine.  I have no doubt that I’ll be winning, so this won’t even be an issue.  You’re on.’

 

We shook hands.  Two deals made in less than two hours.  I was definitely winning the first and I was going to do everything I could to win the second.  I was going to play dirty. Very, very dirty.

 


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the afternoon consisted of Pete scrolling through his Twitter, reading out posts and handles, and asking if they were mine.  So far, no. It seemed as if our second wager had superseded our first, most likely because there was a time limit and the stakes were much higher.  At least for Pete. I had absolutely no issues going on a date, excursion, whatever you want to call it, with Pete on Friday night. On one hand, I wanted him to win, on the other, I really, really didn’t want him to.  If I didn’t have so much weird shit on my Twitter, from myself and others, I wouldn’t have an issue with him finding it. But there were definitely some conversations that I didn’t need him to see. Like. Ever.

 

Pete gave me a tour of his house at one point.  It is a  _ very _ nice place.  Modern with some industrial elements throughout, very spacious.  Definitely a bachelor pad, no doubt about it, but a home nonetheless.  There were three bedrooms, the living room/dining/kitchen, plus three bathrooms, and a studio space.  I was rather excited to hear how often the space was used when they were writing songs. To be a fly on the wall during one of those sessions.  Hopefully, I can become close enough with Pete, that I’ll get invited one day. Or just pop on over and happen upon a songwriting session.  A girl can dream.

 

When it was time for me to get home, stupid work, Pete insisted we get something to eat on the way.  I’d assumed that meant going through a drive through. Nope. Benihana. Not that I dislike Benihana, but I wasn't exactly dressed for eating out anywhere.  I was in a bikini, short shorts, a tank top, and flip flops. Casual Sunday’s a thing right?

 

‘I’m so under-dressed right now,’ I whine as we found seats in the communal area.

 

‘I wish you were more under-dressed,’ Pete teased.

 

‘Trying to make some headway on our other wager, are you?’

 

‘No, simply stating a fact.’

 

‘Right.  Well, as much as you might like that, I’m not sure the proprietors, other guests, or the cops, would be too happy if I was strolling around, sans clothes.’

 

‘I never said sans clothes.  I just said  _ more _ under-dressed.’

 

‘So what?  In my underwear?’ I lifted a brow.

 

‘Or topless.  Pants-less maybe.’

 

‘Oh I’m sure that that’s perfectly acceptable then,’ I rolled my eyes.

 

‘If I could get a Benihana in my backyard, like I’ve wanted for years, that would be the mandatory dress code.’

 

‘Remind me to write Benihana and thank them for continuing to refuse you,’ I laughed.

 

‘Party pooper.’

 

‘I see no party, therefore I cannot possibly be a party pooper.’

 

‘Fine.  Dinner pooper.  Dream pooper. Whatever you want to call it.’

 

I wrinkled my nose.  ‘Neither of those are a good option.  What about, fun ruiner, or dream crusher?’

 

‘Yeah they work, in fact, I like them both for you,’ Pete winked.

 

‘Yeah, yeah.  I’m happy with my stick in the mud ways.’

 

‘I very much doubt that.  It doesn’t sound very...fun.’

 

‘Hello?  Fun ruiner here.’

 

‘Right.  Of course.  My bad. But seriously, what do you do for fun?’

 

‘I read.  A lot.’

 

‘Makes sense being in publishing but do you read for fun or just what you need to for work?’

 

I mulled that question over for a moment and was shocked by the answer.  ‘In the last couple years, I’ve maybe read three books for pleasure. Everything else has been for work.  Wow. That’s fucking depressing.’

 

‘Hey, if you like to read and you get to do it as part of your job, that’s cool.  I just hope it hasn’t taken the fun out of it for you.’

 

‘No, I guess it hasn’t.  I just find I don’t really have the energy to read for pleasure when I have five or more books to read every month for work.  I’d rather not spend all my free time reading, even if it is for fun.’

 

‘So what else do you do for fun?’

 

‘Once a month, the girls all meet up for a night out.  That’s always great. I like going to the beach. I love to shop, I am a woman after all.  I’m quite partial to Netflix..’

 

‘And chill?’ Pete asked while wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

 

‘Who exactly am I “chilling” with?’

 

‘Me?’ Pete asked hopefully.

 

‘We’ve only just met.’

 

‘Not true.  We met over a week ago now.’

 

‘Still not quite sure if we’re at the Netflix and chill stage.’

 

‘Really?  Are you sure?  I’m pretty sure we’re there.  I mean, you did kiss me.’

 

‘I kissed you?  Not how I remember it,’ I tapped a finger to my chin in pretend thought.

 

‘You’re obviously not remembering it that way I do.  As I recall, you cornered my in the hotel lobby and came at me like a dog in heat and wouldn’t take no for an answer,’ he explained.

 

‘Right.  Interesting recollection there,’ I laughed. 

 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, that’s exactly what happened.’

 

‘Okay, you keep believing that farce, I’ll just continue to remember what actually happened.’

 

‘And how do you remember it?’

 

‘I remember  _ you _ cornering  _ me _ in the hotel lobby and coming at me like a dog in heat.’

 

‘So you’re saying I instigated it?’

 

‘Yes, exactly,’ I confirmed with a nod.

 

‘In that case, how about Netflix and Chill sometime?’

 

‘What?’ I laughed.

 

‘You said that we weren’t at the Netflix and chill stage yet, but you also said I instigated our kiss, not you, so I thought, maybe if  _ I _ instigated Netflix and chill, you’d be more agreeable.’

 

‘Not sure that logic follows, but nice try,’ I patted his arm.

 

‘Oh the logic most definitely follows, but I see that I’m going to have to try much harder to break through your “good Christian ways”.’

 

‘Ah I see what’s going on now.  You know you can’t win our second bet, so you’re switching focus back to the first.  Nice try, really, I applaud the effort.’

 

‘While it would be nice to win our bet, both of our bets, I really just want an excuse to spend more time with you, I figured you like Netflix,  _ I _ like Netflix, and we could watch and you know...chill,’ he gave a shrug.

 

‘Or we could do something that doesn’t have an ulterior motive.’

 

‘Such as?’

 

‘Idunno,’ I shrugged, ‘we’ve already been to a club together, sort of, we’ve had drinks together, we’ve been to a  _ wedding _ together, and are currently having dinner.  So...maybe a movie?’

 

‘We’ve done all of that in a week and we aren’t at Netflix and chill stage,’ Pete shook his head, ‘but a movie sounds good.  It is a typical date type thing to do.’

 

‘A date you say?’

 

‘Uh...yeah?’ Pete looked at me curiously.

 

‘Just checking.’

 

‘You...you do remember agreeing to go out with me right?’

 

‘What to a movie?’

 

‘No, as in dating, boyfriend, girlfriend kinda deal.’

 

‘Dating?’

 

‘Yes, I asked you last night.’

 

‘Last night,’ I breathed.

 

‘You seriously don’t remember?’

 

‘Pete I.  I’m really sorry but…’

 

‘But what?’ I could see he was freaking out, thinking I was going to tell him I didn’t want to date him, or was involved with someone else, I’d made a mistake, any number of things he didn’t want to hear.

 

‘Just kidding,’ I smiled broadly, ‘of course I remember agreeing to go out with you.  I may have drunk more last night than in the last year, but I do remember the entire night.’

 

‘Oh thank God!  You had me really worried for a minute there.’

 

‘I could tell,’ I smirked.

 

‘ _ Such  _ a good Christian girl,’ he teased.

 

‘The bible says nothing about teasing being a sin.’

 

‘Touche.’

 

* * * * 

Two hours later, after a nice leisurely dinner, we’re standing in front of the door to my apartment.

 

‘I had a nice day with you,’ I smile up at Pete.

 

‘Me too,’ he replies easily.

 

‘I’d invite you in for coffee, but I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.’

 

‘Coffee’s a sin now too?’ he jokes.

 

‘No and if it is, then I’m already going to hell.  But the connotations of inviting a man inside for coffee in the evening are a sin,’ I reply completely seriously.  As serious as I can pull off anyway.

 

‘Ah I see,’ he nods, ‘So the list so far is, pineapple on pizza,’ I nod, ‘Netflix and Chill, and coffee at night with a man.’

 

‘Correct.’

 

‘Anything else you think is important for me to know?’

 

‘Not at this juncture.’

 

‘Going to make me work for it aren’t you?’

 

‘Absolutely,’ I nod.

 

‘I like a challenge.’

 

‘I have no doubt that you do.’

 

‘Do I at least get a goodnight kiss?’

 

‘Of course.’

 

Pete leans down and at the last second I turn my head to the side so his lips connect with my cheek.  I can’t help but giggle at the look on his face. I go up in my tiptoes and give him a peck on the cheek.

 

‘Goodnight Pete.’

 

‘Seriously?  That’s all I get?  I kissed you more than that earlier today.’

 

‘Hmmm.  I guess you’re right.’

 

I link my arms around Pete’s neck and pull him down for a searing kiss.  Letting out all of the sexual frustration I’ve been feeling this weekend.  I only pull away when we’re both breathless, and moments before I would’ve decided fuck it, I’m fucking him.

 

‘Much better,’ he whispers before kissing me sweetly on the lips.

 

‘I agree.  I did have fun this weekend with you Pete.’

 

‘Me too Bex.  Next weekend will be even better.’

 

‘Next weekend?’

 

‘You agreed to do something with me on Friday night remember?’

 

‘ _ If  _ you win our bet,’ I remind him.

 

‘Oh I’m winning, I have no doubt about that.’

 

‘Cocky much?’ I raise an eyebrow.

 

‘Confident,’ he smirks.

 

‘Uh huh.  Well I really should get inside and get to bed.  I’m going to have a very long day tomorrow.’

 

‘Gotta catch up from last week?’ he asks.

 

‘Yeah, plus you know, all this cryptic stuff I have to do for this hot new client I’ve got.’

 

‘Hot huh?’

 

‘Oh smoking hot.  Panty melting hot.  Seriously, he’s a musician and woooh damn what I wouldn’t give for a few minutes alone with him,’ I fan my face as if I’m extremely hot.  I mean, I am, panty melting musician is standing right in front of me, my arms still draped around his neck.

 

‘I’m sure that could be arranged,’ he smirks.

 

‘Ahh if only.  Dreams are free and I will be having some  _ very _ vivid dreams tonight I’m sure,’ I tease.

 

Pete groans low in his throat.  I pop up and give him another quick kiss on the lips before spinning around out of his grasp and opening my door.

 

‘Night Pete,’ I say sweetly.

 

‘Night Bex,’ he replies with a tortured smile.

 

I shut the door and lean against it.  Damn that man makes me want to do dirty things.  Filthy things. He makes me want to lose all of our bets just so I can get into his pants.  And I hate losing.

 

But my competitiveness is nothing if not strong.  If I lose, it won’t be because I didn’t try, or I let him win.  No if I lose, it will be fair and square. At least I’ll be rewarded either way.  A slow smile curves my lips. I am very much looking forward to my rewards.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_   
_ __   



	16. Chapter 16

Monday was busy, as expected, and I spent a lot of time catching up on various marketing projects.  I’d made sure that all urgent matters were handled before I left and that my team had a handle on everything else for the few days I was unavailable.  There were no fires for me to put out on my return and nothing unexpected had popped up, so mostly it was catching up on emails, meetings with my team to ensure everything was on track, and planning out our future marketing for our current projects.  A lot of them were straightforward and didn’t require much time, but then there was Pete’s book. I already knew our direction for the marketing and so far, it was going well, but I needed to make sure it didn’t lose steam before the release date. I also had no intention of delegating this job to my team.  I wanted to handle this personally, which Chelsea was more than happy with.

 

She knew the plan I had in place and that the client had okayed it and even put up his own ideas.  She also knew who the client was, no one else in the company did. Just like anywhere, people could lose their heads when they realized that a client was famous.  I often was the one who dealt with biographies and autobiographies of the rich and famous, because Chelsea trusted my discretion and I’d never let her down. I usually had a very good poker face, no matter how starstruck I was, and could get through meetings with ease and have my fan girl moments in privacy later on.

 

What Chelsea didn’t know, was that I was in a relationship with the client.  Chelsea wouldn’t worry too much about a conflict of interest, but she would want to double and triple check all my work to ensure my personal feelings weren’t coloring what I was doing.  So I didn’t enlighten her. I was confident in my ability to do my job and market the hell out of his book without my feelings, whatever they were, coming out to play.

 

I knew Pete was still trying to find my fan account, he kept sending me screenshots of various accounts, but so far he hadn’t found it.  He had found more than one of my mutuals and I hoped he wouldn’t delve too deep into some of the conversations on their pages. If he did, he would most definitely find me. I figured he’d give up soon and admit defeat, but so far he was being damn persistent.

 

* * * * 

It was eight pm by the time I stepped through my front door.  I’d left work at six, having caught up on everything and planned out the next two weeks, and then stopped at the grocery store to pick up food for the apartment.

 

‘Honey, I’m home.’

 

Silence.

 

‘Oh.  Right.’  I’d managed to forget about my living alone status during my busy day.  I hadn’t really had a moment to think about it since the wedding. When I’d arrived home last night, I’d showered and gone straight to bed.  It had been a long weekend, a great weekend, but a long one. My dreams had been filled with Pete and were as R rated as they came. Something told me that I would continue to have R rated dreams about him until such a time as I was no longer entirely sexually frustrated.  I just had to win our bet first...or maybe lose? Hmmmm. Not a bad idea. If I lost the bet, Pete would win and the easiest way for him to win would be to entice me into his bed. That wouldn’t be hard considering I wanted to be there. This idea had some merit. If only there was a way to let him win without him knowing I was letting him win.  Or better yet, let him win but make him think I’d won. 

 

I rubbed my hands together, excited by the idea and already letting ideas form in my head.  Dismissing the ones that made no sense and wouldn’t even come close to working. I had a small list of possibilities being filed away for examining later.

 

I’d finished putting my groceries away and was starting on a simple pasta dish when there was a knock on my front door.  I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was nearly nine pm and I sure as hell wasn’t expecting anyway. I walked to the door with a wooden spoon in my hand, not the best weapon, but it would do if I got a good wind up.  I looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Pete’s smiling face outside my door.

 

‘I wasn’t expecting you,’ I said with a smile as I opened the door.

 

‘Surprises are better when unexpected,’ he replied easily.

 

‘True enough.  Want to come in?  I’m just making some pasta.’

 

‘I’d love to,’ he stepped through the door and dropped a kiss to my lips.  It was a quick press of his lips to mine but it didn’t fail to ignite a fire in my veins and a hunger in my nether regions.  ‘It smells delicious in here. You cook?’

 

‘Not much, but yes I cook.  I’d have starved if I didn’t.  Stacey is not a cook. That girl could burn water.’

 

‘That Mike’s a lucky guy,’ Pete laughed.

 

‘Luckily, Mike can cook.  He’s a chef so he’d better be able to cook.’

 

‘Ah then in that case, Stacey is a lucky woman.  Where does Mike work?’

 

‘Michael’s Restaurant.’

 

‘No way?!’

 

‘Yes way.’

 

‘Does he own it?’

 

‘No,’ I laughed, ‘the name was just a happy accident, but he is the head chef there.  The clientele get a kick out of finding out the chef’s name is Michael though.’

 

‘I’ve eaten there a few times, the foods amazing, but I never did ask about the chef.  I should’ve apparently.’

 

‘Yes, you should’ve.  If you enjoy a meal, you should always give your compliments to the chef.’

 

‘Oh that I do, I’m not a dick.  I just never asked his name.’

 

‘I guess that’s not unusual.  But yeah, now you know.’

 

‘We’ll have to go there one night.’

 

‘In a couple weeks sure.’

 

‘Ah right, he’s on his honeymoon.’

 

‘He sure is.’

 

‘And you have the apartment to yourself.’

 

‘Yup.  And not just for a few weeks either.  I am officially living on my own for the first time in years.’

 

‘You could always get a roommate?’

 

‘I could but I don’t really want to.’

 

‘Fair enough.’

 

We’d made our way to the kitchen while talking and I was putting the final touches on my pasta sauce, a mushroom and garlic sauce with spring onions and olive oil.  Nothing fancy, but always yummy. I spooned some out to test, added a little salt and pepper, then tried it again.

 

‘I think I’m done.  You want some?’ I asked, looking over my shoulder at Pete who was leaning against my kitchen island.

 

‘I’d love some.’

 

I drained and dished up the pasta into two bowls, adding a good helping of sauce to the top of each.  I grabbed silverware and set everything down on the island. No sense using the dining table when the breakfast bar would work just as well.

 

‘Woah!  This is really good Bex,’ Pete exclaimed after finishing his first bite.  I blushed lightly and shoved a large bite into my mouth to prevent me from having to reply.

 

‘Seriously Bex.  If you ever wanted to get out of publishing, you could definitely make a living as a chef.’

 

‘Thanks but I’m really not that good.  I can make a few dishes really well, but that’s about it.  Besides, I don’t like cooking enough to want to make a career out of it.  I’m very happy in publishing.’

 

‘Well you’re going to make your future husband very happy then.’

 

I lifted a brow at his comment.  It was kinda sexist, but that wasn’t why I was intrigued by it.  

 

‘Not that I think a wife should cook for her husband or anything.  I mean, equal opportunity is like, my middle name. I just think that whoever you end up with, in the long term, is going to very much enjoy your cooking.  Not that you have to be in a long term relationship for someone to enjoy your cooking. I very much enjoy it and I have to assume all your friend's do too. So I guess I should stop talking because I’ve put my foot so far in my mouth that I think it’s hit my lower intestine.’

 

I laughed at Pete’s completely clumsy compliment and the attempt he was making to cover his blunder and mild sexism.

 

‘Pete!  It’s fine.  I get what you’re trying to say, and while a smidge sexist, that wasn’t at all why I was curious by your comment.’

 

‘No?’ he lifted both brows in confusion.

 

‘Nope.’

 

‘So….what were you curious about?’

 

‘The casual reference to a future husband.’

 

‘Oh well.  I just assumed that one day you’d get married.’

 

‘To?’ I goaded.

 

‘Oh um...not me, necessarily, but um...you know...you could meet someone and fall in love and stuff and get married and um...have babies and stuff,’ I’d never seen Pete this uncomfortable and I slightly delighted in it.

 

‘I see.  So you don’t think we’ll get married?’ I fake pouted.

 

‘I...I didn’t say that.  I guess...maybe...like...in the future,’ he was starting to ramble.

 

‘Oh.  I was really hoping to get married by the end of the year,’ I replied evenly.

 

Pete choked on his forkful of pasta, his face, already red, had turned scarlet.  I didn’t realize he could get that red, but I’d made it happen and I couldn’t help the giggles that escaped.

 

‘I’m kidding Pete!  Take a breath,’ I pounded him on the back, chuckling all the while.  Once he was finally able to breathe normally and his flush had faded he looked at me.

 

‘That was so not funny.’

 

‘Oh yes it was.’

 

‘I almost had a heart attack.  I don’t think I’ve ever been as petrified before.’

 

‘The thought of marrying me had you petrified?’  The righteous indignation I felt, came out clearly in my voice.

 

‘No, not the marrying you part.  The getting married part. The getting married by the end of the year part.’

 

‘Wait.  Are you...a commitment-phobe?’

 

‘I uh.  No.  Maybe.  I don’t know.’

 

‘But aren’t you like...a serial monogamist?’

 

‘I guess so.  I mean, I don’t go out looking to get into long term relationships or anything, but when I find someone I like, I don’t easily let go of them.’

 

‘So what’s the big deal about getting married?  It’s basically just a confirmation that neither person wants to let go of the other.’

 

‘It’s just so...permanent.’

 

‘Not always, but...isn’t that the point?’

 

‘Yeah it is.  Look I don’t fully understand my issues with marriage and I didn’t come here to discuss that either.’

 

‘Why did you come here?’ I asked, somewhat unkindly.  I didn’t know how I felt about being in a relationship with Pete at this moment.  I wasn’t the kind of girl who assumed all relationships were leading to the altar, but knowing from the start that that wasn’t an option seemed...sad.  No one got into a relationship assuming it was going nowhere, or would end, but knowing that a wedding wouldn’t ever be on the cards, I wasn’t sure how that made me feel.

 

‘I wanted to see you.’

 

‘Then I’d say mission accomplished.  You’ve seen me. If that’s all you wanted..’

 

‘No!  Bex please don’t be mad at me,’ Pete interrupted.

 

‘I’m not mad.  I’m not anything.  But it's late and I need to get some sleep.  I’ve got a full on week ahead and I don’t want to be a walking zombie,’ I gathered our dishes and made my way to the sink.

 

‘I found your Twitter,’ Pete blurted out.

 

I dropped the plates roughly on the bench-top and whirled around to face him, eyes wide, mouth agape.  ‘What?! How?! Are you sure?’

 

‘I’m pretty sure,’ he nodded.

 

I swallowed thickly.  Oh Lord. Kill me now.  Why was there never a handy bit of quicksand when you wanted to disappear.  

 

‘Okay...well….show me then,’ I waved my hand in front of me.

 

Pete pulled his phone from his pocket, pushed a few buttons, and lifted it towards me.  I took a deep breath before looking at the screen.

 

Mortified.  No, more than mortified.  So much more. I didn’t even have a word to describe the level of embarrassment I was feeling.  It was massive.  My whole body was on fire, and definitely not from desire.

 

‘Is that your fan account?’ Pete asked.

 

I couldn’t look away from his phone, couldn’t meet the stare I felt coming from him.  It was mine alright. I nodded briskly. He’d won. Oh God. I’d lost. Not the bet. My dignity.  Jesus! Some of the stuff I’d said. So blunt...so...explicit. He was never supposed to see any of it.  In the words of stan Twitter. Yikes!

 


	17. Chapter 17

‘How?  When?  I..’  Words would not form, not in any coherent way.

 

‘So it is yours?’ Pete quirked a brow, a small smirk playing on his lips.  I felt myself blush furiously and dropped my gaze to the floor before letting out a weak ‘Yes,’ in confirmation.

 

‘Sorry, was that a yes, you found my fan account and have therefore won our bet?’

 

‘Yes, Pete.  You found my account and yes, you won our bet.    _ One  _ of our bets,’ I had to remind him that I still had a chance to best him.

 

‘I’m not worried about our other bet right now, just this one.  The one I  _ won _ !’ he gloated.

 

‘I guess this means I owe you a date of some kind on Friday?’

 

‘I believe that is correct,’ he nodded.

 

I waited for him to elaborate but he wasn’t exactly forthcoming with the information.  ‘And are you going to tell me what this date is going to entail?’

 

‘Nope.’

 

‘What?  Why not?’

 

‘Because I love a good surprise, both giving and receiving, and this seems like a good time to give you a good surprise.’

 

‘And you’re sure it will be a good one?’

 

‘I have no doubt.’

 

‘Can I at least get an idea, I mean, what should I wear?’

 

‘Don’t worry about that, I’ll get you something.’

 

‘You’ll what now?’

 

‘I’ll get you something appropriate to wear for our date.’

 

‘You're going to buy me clothes?’ I asked dubiously.

 

‘Believe it or not, I have good taste in clothes and I’m pretty good at judging sizes.’

 

‘Oh...kay.’

 

‘Have a little faith Bex.  Life’s an adventure!’

 

‘Fine I will have faith but if you put me in spandex, or fluoro anything, I might have to rethink this whole thing,’ I gestured around us.

 

‘Fair enough.  I guess I should let you get to bed.  Unless you want some company?’ he wiggled his eyebrows at me causing me to laugh.

 

‘Tempting.  Tempting.  But, I’ll have to decline.  I do still have a bet to win and it  _ is  _ late and I’ve got a busy week ahead of me.’

 

‘So you weren’t just trying to get rid of me before?’ he asked cautiously.

 

‘No, I was, but it was also true.’

 

‘Got it.  Well I’ll leave you to it then.  Night Bex.’

 

‘Night Pete.’

 

Pete leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to mine in a soft sweet goodnight kiss.  Much more tame than the usual kisses we shared but still all encompassing. He pulled away and turned towards the door.

 

‘I’ll pick you up after work on Friday and you can get ready at my place.’

 

‘Okay.  I should be done at five,’ I responded.

 

‘See you then.’

 

I simply nodded in reply, closing the door behind him.  Pete was doing all kinds of weird things to my heart and brain.  He was sweet, funny, kinda, caring, competitive, smart, gorgeous, in touch with his emotions, and honest.  He wasn’t afraid of speaking his mind, which was something I wasn’t used to in other people. It could make for some tense moments, but it allowed me to see who he really was.  There were obviously things we disagreed on, and would continue to disagree on, but that just made things more interesting. I hadn’t experienced that in, well, ever. Normally it was the disagreements that killed a relationship, at least in my experience.  With Pete however, they only seemed to strengthen the bond we were forming. I wasn’t diving in head first with Pete, I wasn’t the kind of person who could ever do that, but I also wasn’t pulling away. If nothing else, I knew that I could be lifelong friends with him, even if the romantic side didn’t work out.  I’d never felt that way about a relationship. I wasn’t friend's with any of my ex’s. It was too painful, too awkward, too hard. But I knew with Pete, we wouldn’t let a failed romance break us apart and that took so much pressure off of me. I didn't want to lose Pete. That was almost always the worst part of a breakup, knowing that the other person would no longer be in your life at all.  It often didn’t matter that you were losing the person who’d shared your bed, it was losing the person who had shared your life. It was losing a friend, not just a lover. I knew that I wouldn’t have to face that with Pete.

 

I went to bed that night, thinking about him with a smile on my face.  I was lucky to have met him, luckier still to have become friends with him, and the luckiest I’d ever felt, to be dating him.  He had come into my life in the most unexpected way, as all the best things do I suppose. I drifted off to sleep imagining what Friday would bring.  Dinner and a movie? Dancing? A concert? I wouldn’t know until it happened but my imagination was happily running through all potential options. Whatever happened, it would be good, great even.  I knew it in that place that tells you everything is good, everything is fine, this will work, you deserve this, you will be okay. That part of me, while sometimes wrong, always guided me where I needed to go.  And if I truly thought about it, that part was never completely wrong, sometimes it just took longer to be okay, for things to be good, but it always got there. I could sleep easily with that knowledge.

 

I would let things unfold however they saw fit.  I would be content with any and all outcomes. No matter what, Pete was in my life.  For good.

  
  


* * * * 

 

The week passed quickly, but also incredibly slowly.  I never could understand how that worked. Something to do with anticipation I suppose.  The same way a drive to something or somewhere seemed to take twice as long as the drive home.  I could only guess it was the brains ways of making sure you took time to appreciate what you were about to experience.  Or maybe it was because the brain checked out somewhat when waiting for something fun or exciting to happen. Whatever the reason, that was how my week felt.  

My days were busy and seemed to speed by, but the week seemed to drag by agonizingly slowly.  I was excited and nervous for what Friday night would bring. The evenings were the worst, with nothing else to fill my time, I thought a lot about it.  I would talk to Pete and try to get any kind of information out of him, which of course, didn’t work. I would then try to occupy my mind with T.V., books, movies, I even tried to relax my mind with a bath on Wednesday, nothing worked.  My brain continued to dwell on Friday night. I wasn’t worked up about it, just incredibly curious. I finally understood how Stacey felt when I wouldn’t tell her about the authors and books I was promoting. 

 

The lack of knowledge was almost torture.  I’d never felt so out of the loop before. I was normally the one holding the information and I wasn’t accustomed to being on the other side of the coin.  It was exciting at the same time that it was awful. I was a reader, I liked to know things. When I read, I could never seem to put a book down until it was finished.  In my teen years, I would often be awake until the early hours of the morning just so I could get to the end of a book. I hated loose ends, not knowing and when I was unable to complete a book in one sitting, it would be all I could think about until I could get back to it.  I wasn’t sure if this was a normal reaction, or if it was a form of OCD and to be honest, I didn’t care.  It was how my brain was wired and there was no changing that. I didn’t want to change that. My curious nature worked for me. It allowed me to learn and grow, to follow my passions and dreams.  

 

There was nothing better than figuring out a mystery or diving into a new experience, of learning something you didn’t know before, of doing something you hadn’t before.  That’s how I felt with Pete. It was a new experience, it was something I didn’t know, hadn’t done. I’d never played hard to get, never played a game of cat and mouse with a guy before, not like this.  I wasn’t even sure that was the right turn of phrase for what was happening. Yes it was a game of sorts, especially with our wager, but it wasn’t as if he was unaware of my attraction to him, to his personality.  It was just fun. It fit us. It was almost a form of role play, tame though it may be. I didn’t really want or need to label what we were doing. I knew it was happening and I was enjoying it and I could tell Pete was too.  

 

That was all that mattered in the end.


	18. Chapter 18

By Friday I was a bundle of nerves.  I wasn’t scared or worried about my date with Pete, but I still hadn’t managed to get a single clue out of him and hoped it wasn’t going to be something that I’d hate.

 

The plan was for me to head straight to Pete’s house from work and get ready there. Pete still insisted that he would provide my outfit and I had to trust that he knew what he was doing.  So long as he didn’t put me in a big poofy princess dress, or a velour tracksuit, I could pretty much roll with anything he chose. Hopefully, the clothes would give me a hint about the evening.  I arrived at his place a little before six, having only left work at five thirty, I’d made good time. Pete greeted me at the door and promptly ushered me into his bedroom.

 

‘I’m not letting you win our bet that easily.  It’s going to take more than just getting me into your bedroom,’ I teased.

 

‘While I’m disappointed by that, I’m not surprised.  I also had no ulterior motives here, I just want to show you your outfit for this evening and give you space to change.’

 

‘Huh.  Well alright then.  Hit me.’

 

While Pete went to his closet I took in his bedroom.  It was huge, probably two and a half times the size of my bedroom, probably close to the size of my entire apartment.  The dominant feature was a massive bed along the far war. It was easily California King size. It was clad in a navy blue and and white duvet, with matching pillows.  There were black tables on either side of the bed, and a huge T.V. attached to the wall opposite the bed. There were three doors, one of which was obviously the main door, the other was the closet that Pete had disappeared into, and the final door, I surmised was the en-suite bathroom.  I didn’t get to look at much else before Pete returned holding my nights outfit.

 

‘Tada!’  He held the items out to me.

 

The top he’d chosen was a short satin crop top, with clasps up the front and full length lace sleeves.  I read the tag and nearly fainted when I realised it was Dolce and Gabbana. I’d always seen their clothes and drooled over them, knowing I was unlikely to ever be able to afford anything they sold.  The jeans were high waisted, black skinny cut jeans, with a button fly and distressing on the legs. They were Guess, another expensive brand, but one that I had splurged on in the past. The shoes he’d chosen were, of all things, Chuck Taylors.  I’d honestly expected heels of some sort but I was  _ more _ than happy with the Chucks.  They were lilac and black, with a black rose embroidered on the outer side.  The inner lining was a much darker purple and set the lilac and black off perfectly.  Honestly, they were perfect. I loved them.

 

‘Why does this look like something I’d wear to a concert?’ I asked amused.

 

‘So, you like it?’

 

‘I do.  I really do.  Are we going to a concert?’

 

‘We might be,’ he smirked.

 

‘Seriously?  Who are we going to see?’ I was crazy excited.  Pete had access to some of my favourite bands besides Fall Out Boy and I would be ecstatic to see any of them.

 

‘Nope.  Not telling.  I’ve gotta try to keep something a surprise.’

 

‘No fair!’ I threw my hands up in the air.

 

‘Life’s not fair,’ he replied easily.

 

‘Oh come on!  The suspense is killing me!’

 

‘Nope, sorry.’

 

‘When does it start?’

 

‘Not until nine.’

 

‘Nine!  That’s forever away!’

 

‘When you’re finished getting ready we can go.  I’ve arranged for us to watch from backstage.’

 

‘Why didn’t you say so?  Get out of here and I’ll be ready in fifteen minutes!’  I shooed Pete out the door and quickly stripped off my work clothes.  I was about to put on my concert clothes when I decided a quick shower wouldn’t go amiss.  I walked into the en-suite, flipped on the light and almost cried. It was beautiful. The shower could easily fit four full grown men, the bathtub was more like a hot tub, and the vanity was a his and hers with a huge lighted mirror behind it.  In short, my dream bathroom.

 

I quickly figured out the shower controls and jumped in.  I did my best to keep my hair dry and used Pete’s body wash to cleanse my skin.  I jumped out smelling more masculine then I would normally like to, but because it was how Pete smelled, I was a-okay with it.  I didn’t relish putting on the same underwear I’d worn to work all day, so I opted to go commando. The top had built in padding and support so I didn’t have to worry about a bra, which was excellent because I’d chosen to wear a white bra that day.  That would  _ not _ have looked good.

 

Once I was dressed, I walked back into Pete’s bedroom to retrieve my purse where I’d stashed my makeup bag.  If I was going to a concert tonight, as I suspected, I was going to go with a smokey eye and bold lips, luckily I had everything I needed with me.  I doubted whether Pete would have any makeup for me to borrow, maybe ten years ago but not today. One thing I hadn’t thought of, was my hair. I’d normally run my straightener through it before a night out, or even maybe curl it lightly, but I hadn’t really thought to bring it with me, not having anticipated showering at Pete’s place.

 

‘Hey Pete?’

 

‘Yeah?’ Pete poked his head in the bathroom door.

 

‘You don’t have a hair straightener do you?’

 

‘Top left drawer.’

 

I opened the drawer and there it was.  A sleek black GHD, almost exactly the same as my own straightener.

 

‘Perfect.  Give me a few minutes and I’m good to go.’

 

‘No problem, and can I just say, you look hot.’

 

I turned to look at Pete and smiled.  He was eyeing me up a down, and even with my hair up in a messy bun from the shower, he definitely liked what he saw.

 

‘So do you,’ I replied once I got a good look at his outfit.  He was wearing distressed, black skinny jeans, with a dark blue t-shirt, and black Chucks.  His hair was perfectly messy and he looked oh so yummy. Not that it took much for him to do so.

 

He stalked over to me and grasped my hips, tugging me towards him.

 

‘I’m starting to wish I’d planned a night in.’

 

‘Oh is that so?’ I asked.

 

‘Mmhmm.  I can think of a few things I’d like to do with you right here, right now.’

 

‘And what might that be?’

 

‘If I tell you, we’re not going anywhere tonight, except maybe to my bed.’

 

‘Not sure that would be such a bad thing, BUT I still have a bet to win, and staying here would almost definitely ensure I lost.’

 

‘Even more reason to stay here,’ Pete smirked.

 

‘I’ve already lost one bet, I’m not losing this one.’

 

‘I might have to find a sauna for us.’

 

‘Huh?’ I replied confused.

 

‘Because and I quote “there’s nothing hotter than a half naked guy who’s all sweaty and glistening.  If I ever saw Pete looking like that, I’d jump his bones before even introducing myself”,’ he replied.

 

I felt my face heating.  He had quoted word for word, something I’d tweeted nearly a year ago.  

 

‘And this is why I didn’t want you to know about my fan account,’ I replied quietly, eyes on the floor.

 

‘What?  You didn’t want me to tease you about all your most graphic fantasies?’

 

‘Of course not!’

 

‘Would it help if I told you one of mine?’

 

I shrugged in response.  I really,  _ really _ wanted to know but I wasn’t sure it was going to help with the embarrassment I felt at him having read so many tweets about himself.

 

‘Is that a yes?’ He asked, bending down trying to catch my eye.

 

‘If you want,’ I replied with another shrug.

 

‘Alright, let’s see,’ he was quiet for a moment, ‘okay, here goes.  I’ve always wanted to fuck in a public place. Like an elevator or an alcove, maybe a beach. The possibility of getting caught really turns me on.’

 

‘I can’t believe, even for a second, that you’ve never fucked someone in a public place.’

 

‘Not once,’ he replied easily.

 

‘Really?  Of everyone on the planet, I would’ve expected you to have done that.’

 

‘Nope.  The likelihood of being caught is too great for me to have ever tried.’

 

‘But isn’t the getting caught part of the appeal?’

 

‘The  _ possibility _ of getting caught, not the actual getting caught.  I’ve already had nudes leaked, I don’t need the whole world seeing me caught in the act.  Not to mention the other person. It takes two to tango and while I’ve dealt with this kind of thing, the other person probably hasn’t and I wouldn’t wish that on any partner of mine.’

 

‘I see.  Very informative, but still not on the same level as what I’m sure you’ve seen me tweet.’

 

‘Okay, how about this.  Knowing you were in my shower, not fifteen minutes ago, naked and wet, it took everything in me not to walk in, push you against the wall and fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before.  I want to taste you so badly, that I’ve been walking around with a raging hard on since we met. That night at my club, I wanted to take you right there in the DJ booth, and had you not been with Stacey, I probably would’ve.  I would’ve hoisted up that sexy skirt, fisted that bright pink wig in my hand, bent you over the DJ table, and taken you from behind.’

 

‘Oh,’ I whispered, desire heating my cheeks.  That was much more revealing than I’d expected from him and it sure as hell helped me feel much less embarrassed.

 

‘Still embarrassed?’ he asked.

 

‘No, not embarrassed.’

 

‘So the red cheeks are from?’

 

‘An excess of blood.’

 

‘Which was caused by.’

 

‘What you said.’

 

‘Which caused you to feel…’

 

‘Horny,’ I finally gave him the answer he wanted, which only caused my blush to deepen.

 

‘Glad I’m not the only one,’ he replied huskily.  He palmed the globes of my ass and pulled me tight to his front so I could feel the evidence for myself.  He was definitely packing. God did I just want to rip his clothes off with my teeth and lick every glorious inch of his body. 

 

‘Your eyes are so expressive.  I can see exactly where your thoughts have gone and I’m not mad about it.’

 

‘And where are my thoughts?’

 

‘Right in the gutter with mine.’

 

‘You’re not wrong about that.’

 

Pete sealed his lips to mine as I went up on my tiptoes.  I tilted my head as I opened my lips to his searching tongue.  I moaned as his tongue stroked against mine and fisted my hands in his shirt.  Pete hoisted me up and set me on the counter, moving to stand between my parted thighs.  Our new position let me feel his hard length exactly where I wanted it and I couldn’t stop myself from grinding my core against it, eliciting a throaty groan from Pete.

 

‘Bex,’ he breathed out my name.

 

‘Mmmmm,’ was the only response I could give as his lips and tongue moved to the sensitive skin of my neck.

 

‘If we don’t stop, you’re losing our bet right here, right now.’

 

‘I don’t think I care.’

 

Pete chuckled but pulled away from me.

 

‘As much as I like the thought of winning, I don’t want you to make this decision in the heat of the moment.  You’ll only blame me later on.’

 

‘As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right.  Though I am starting to rethink this whole winning thing.  I think I’d be winning either way,’ I told him honestly.

 

‘Oh you’d definitely be winning,’ he smirked, ‘but I want you to be sure before we go any further.  I won’t pressure you into this, or seduce you into it.’

 

‘I don’t know, I rather like the idea of you seducing me.’

 

‘If that’s the case, I should’ve planned something different for tonight.’

 

‘Oh I don’t know, music is a pretty big part of the seduction process, at least to my thinking.’

 

‘Good to know,’ he smiled.  

 

‘Now get out of here so I can finish my hair and get my surprise.’

 

‘Ma’am, yes ma’am,’ he replied with a salute as he sauntered out of the bathroom.

 

‘I’m so losing this bet,’ I whispered to my reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my lovelies! I really wanted to get my other fic finished before I came back to this one. This is now my only fic in progress so I should be able to update weekly for you all. Hope you like it !! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovelies!! Check out the previous chapter, I updated it last week and you probably didn't get any notifications for it but trust me, you don't want to miss it. Enjoy!!

When we arrive at the venue, Pete parks at the back so I get no clues as to who we're seeing.  We're at the Honda Center in Anaheim, so I know this is a large concert and therefore a very popular band and I'm incredibly excited, so excited in fact, that as soon as we're ushered into the backstage area, I have to make a stop to the little girls room.

 

The bathrooms aren’t anything special, but they are clean, spacious, and there was music pumping through the speakers in the corner.

 

_Father tell me, we get what we deserve_   
_Oh we get what we deserve_

 

_And way down we go_   
_Way down we go_   
_Say way down we go_   
_Way down we go_

 

I was so busy singing along to one of my favourite songs, that I didn’t hear the door open and another person walk in.  When I exit the stall, still singing, the sudden clapping almost causes me a heart attack.

 

‘Bravo!  Bravo!’

 

‘Jesus fuck!  You scared the shit out of me!’ I exclaimed before I looked at my audience.  When I do, all my complaints die on my lips.

 

‘And who might you be sexy lady?’

 

‘I….I...you...you’re,’ my brain is fried.  My hearts pumping, my palms are sweating, and my mouth is gaping like a fish out of water.

 

He tilts his head with a smirk on his lips, clearly amused by my lack of composure.  I remember I need to wash my hands and figure that I can use this time to calm myself and get my fangirl heart to start beating normally again.

 

As I dry my hands, I allow my eyes to move to him again for the first time since I first saw him.

 

‘Hey.’

 

‘Hi,’ I reply, not recognising the quiet voice that just escaped me.

 

‘You okay?’ he asks.

 

All I can do is nod.

 

‘Do I get to know your name?’

 

‘Bex.’

 

‘Nice to meet you Bex, I’m Brendon.’

 

‘I know,’ I reply, my voice stronger than before and a wide grin spreading across my face.

 

‘You have a beautiful voice Bex.’

 

‘Thanks.  So do you,’ I reply then smack my hand to my forehead.  Who tells a guy like Brendon Urie that they have a beautiful voice.   But all he does is chuckle and reply with a ‘Thank you.’

 

‘I feel a little mortified right now.  Any chance we can start again and pretend I didn’t just have a fangirl meltdown?’ I ask hopefully.

 

‘No need to start again, I for one, think that was absolutely adorable and don’t think we need a do-over, but if you want one, who am I to tell a beautiful woman no.’

 

I feel myself flush at his offhand compliment.

 

I thrust my clean and dry hand out towards him and say ‘Hi, I’m Bex and I’m a huge fan.’

 

Brendon takes my hand with a smile.  ‘I’m Brendon. Nice to meet you Bex and I’m a huge fan of yours.’

 

‘What?  How?’

 

‘I just got a private concert in a bathroom and your voice is beautiful.  Plus, I happen to know who you are, compliments of Pete.’

 

‘Pete told you about me?’

 

‘Of course he did,’ he laughs, ‘that dude is smitten.  Plus, he’s got me helping with this whole cryptic marketing thing for his book.’

 

‘Oh,’ I respond lamely.  I’m not quite sure what to say.  My heart warms to hear Brendon Urie tell me that Pete Wentz is smitten with me.  The fact that he is one of Pete’s best friend's and knows him better than almost anyone, is a huge deal.

 

‘Dude won’t stop talking about his incredible, sexy, amazing girlfriend.’

 

‘I….thank you,’ I blush furiously.

 

‘I have to say, and don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re not at all what I expected.’

 

‘How so?’ I ask with a slight frown.

 

‘I thought he was exaggerating, but he wasn’t.  You are absolutely gorgeous.

 

My blush deepens and I look down towards the tiled floor.

 

‘And that blush is fucking adorable.  If Pete wasn’t my best friend, I would definitely be making a play for you,’ he adds.

 

My eyes shoot from the floor to his face.  He’s looking me straight in the eye and I detect no hint of a lie.

 

‘I, uhh.  Thanks,’ I respond meekly.

 

‘Where’s the fire he’s told me all about?’

 

‘I think it’s flown the coup and allowed my inner emo fangirl full control,’ I reply with a smile.

 

‘Oh I think I just found some of it.’

 

‘Bex, you still in here?’ Pete says, poking his head in the bathroom door.  ‘Oh, hey B. I see you’ve found Bex,’ he adds as he steps into the room fully.  Him and Brendon grab hands and do that half bro hug thing.

 

‘I did and she’s everything you said she was.’

 

‘You doubted me?’ Pete asks with a quirked brow.

 

‘Absolutely,’ Brendon replies with a smirk.

 

‘Ass.’

 

Pete turns to me and pulls me into his arms, planting a soft kiss to my lips.  ‘Surprise.’

 

‘Did you plan for this to happen in a bathroom?’ I ask.

 

‘I did not, just a happy accident.’

 

‘The happiest accident,’ Brendon adds.

 

‘For you maybe, I made a damn fool of myself.’

 

‘I’m sure that’s not true,’ Pete replies, ‘you were cool as a cucumber when we met.’

 

‘That’s because I didn’t meet you in a damn bathroom and was more than a little buzzed.’

 

‘I don’t think I’ve heard this story yet,’ Brendon butts in.

 

‘Yes you have, I told you about the bachelorette party that came into the club.’

 

‘Wait.  That was Bex?  How did I never make the connection?’  

 

Pete’s reply is just a shrug.

 

‘Damn dude.  It’s like fate.  You two meeting at the club, getting coffee, you being an idiot, then her being the one to promote your book.  Jesus, it’s like a crazy romcom.’

 

‘He’s not wrong,’ Pete says looking at me.

 

‘No, he’s not.  And thank you, for my surprise I mean.  Not exactly how I would’ve wanted to meet the only person who gives you a run for your money, but still amazing,’ I lift up on my tiptoes and press my lips to his.

 

‘You are more than welcome.  And, not to ruin the moment but, what do you mean gives me a run for my money?’

 

‘Yeah, I’m curious about that too,’ Brendon says with a smirk.

 

I feel my face heat.  ‘I. Well. I mean, come on.  Look at you,’ I motion to Brendon, ‘the two of you are two of the hottest men on the planet.  You’re both the front men of incredibly amazing bands, especially considering Panic is really just you now,’ I tease Brendon, ‘and as far as I can tell, you’re both super nice and down to earth,’ I finish explaining myself.

 

‘We also share well,’ Brendon says with a wink.

 

‘Like fuck we do,’ Pete responds.

 

‘Okay, apparently,  _ I  _ share, Pete doesn’t.’

 

‘I share, but not Bex, never Bex.’

 

My heart swells further hearing that and I know I’m in trouble.  I’m falling for Pete. Hard.

 

‘Pity,’ Brendon says, ‘though I wonder what her thoughts are on the whole sharing thing,’ he adds looking at me.

 

‘Sorry Brendon, I don’t share well either.’

 

‘But do you want  _ to be _ shared?’

 

My mouth drops open and I can’t believe that Brendon Fucking Urie just propositioned me.  And not just me. He just proposed a threesome. Me, him, and Pete. Jesus H. Christ. How do you respond to that kind of offer?  On the one hand, they are both super, duper hot, and lord knows I’ve had some fantasies exactly like this. On the other hand, I haven’t even slept with Pete yet.  Going from zero to a hundred seems extreme and I’m not sure Pete would be too happy about it.

 

‘Thanks, but no thanks Brendon.’

 

‘God loves a trier,’ he shrugs as if he’s totally unaffected by my response.

 

‘But not a try-hard,’ I respond automatically, then immediately throw my hand over my mouth, eyes open wide.  ‘I am so sorry! I didn’t mean that! I just...it’s habit! I don’t think you’re a try-hard,’ I quickly rush out my apology.  There’s a few moments of silence and then Brendon and Pete both burst into laughter.

 

‘I like her,’ Brendon guffaws.

 

‘Me too,’ agrees Pete.

 

‘You’re not mad?’ I ask hesitantly.

 

‘Hell no!  I love a woman who speaks her mind.  Most people are so worried about sucking up to me that they wouldn’t dream of calling me out on my shit, or joke around with me.  It’s refreshing to meet someone who has no qualms about any of that. Speak your mind Bex, it just makes you even more gorgeous.’

 

‘He’s right,’ Pete agrees, ‘it’s what drew me to you in the first place.’

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Absolutely.  You are unashamedly yourself and that’s hot as hell.’

 

‘Agreed.’

 

Again, I have no idea how I’m supposed to respond to such a compliment.

 

‘And that blush.  Oooooh-weeeeee,’ Brendon dramatically fans himself.

 

‘Right?’ Pete exclaims.

 

‘Guys, stop.  Please. I beg you, no more.’

 

‘And she begs?!’

 

‘So it would seem,’ Pete smirks.

 

‘Jackpot!’ Brendon high-fives Pete.

 

‘Okay.  Seriously, enough.  Can we please leave the damn bathroom now?  People are gonna think we got it on in here.’

 

‘Let them think it,’ Brendon shrugs.

 

‘I’d rather not.  If there’s gonna be rumours about me having a threesome with Pete Wentz and Brendon Urie, I’d prefer it to be true rather than an assumption.’

 

Mouths agape, eyes wide, they both stare at me.

 

‘Don’t look at me like that.  I’m not saying I want to have a threesome.  I’m just saying that if I’m going to have to deal with the embarrassment of a rumour like that, it’d be easier to deal with if it was true.’

 

Silence.

 

‘Oh for fucks sake.  When you guys come out of your stupor, I’ll be outside.’  I move towards the door and let myself out.

 

I’m trying to decide which way to head when the door opens behind me.

 

‘Bex, can you come back in here?’ Pete asks.

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Brendon wants to ask you something.’

 

‘Fine.’  I follow Pete back into the bathroom and look at Brendon.

 

‘Bex, how would you feel about coming on stage with me tonight?’

 

‘What?’  That is not at all what I was expecting.  I was expecting a different sort of proposition.  

 

‘I want you to come on stage and sing with me tonight.’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Because if I can’t have you in my bed, I want you on that stage with me.  You have an incredible voice and I think the world deserves to hear it.’

 

‘You just met me, heard me sing a few bars of Kaleo, and suddenly you want me to sing with you?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

I look at Pete to see how he feels about this.

 

‘You should do it.’

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Yup.’

 

‘What song?’

 

‘Do you know Dying in L.A?’

 

I roll my eyes as I reply, ‘No, never heard of it.  Sing it for me?’

 

‘See.  Fire. You clearly know it and I think you’d sound amazing singing it.  Especially with me.’

 

‘We could be terrible together.’

 

‘Only one way to find out.’


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make you wait until next work for an update, but I just couldn't help myself lol. Love ya!

My head spins.  The last thirty minutes have been a whirlwind and the twists and turns just keep coming.  What the hell is going on? When did my life become a sitcom? I’m backstage at the Honda Center with Pete Wentz and Brendon Urie, with both of them trying to convince me to sing on stage with Brendon tonight.  They’ve even gone so far as to re-work the arrangement and work out suitable harmonies. What. The. Fuck.

 

‘Okay, let’s give it a run through,’ Brendon says.

 

‘You’re serious?’ I question.

 

‘As a heart attack.’

 

‘Bex, just do a run through with B, if you really don’t want to do this, we aren’t going to make you, but I think it would be incredible.’

 

‘Fine, but if we sound shit, I told you so.’

 

‘We won’t, but duly noted.’

 

Brendon sits at the piano and starts playing.  When he starts singing I get goosebumps. He’s just so incredibly good.  When it gets to the pre-chorus I miss my cue because I’m just so enthralled by his voice.  He stops playing and looks over at me with a smirk.

 

‘Bex...you missed it.’

 

‘Shit.  Sorry. That was just so….wow.’

 

‘Thanks,’ he chuckles, ‘I’ll start again, this time, don’t miss your cue, yeah?’

 

‘I’ll try, no promises.’

 

He starts playing again and I’m enraptured once more.  This time however, I don’t miss my cue and I hesitantly begin to sing with him.  When we finish the chorus he stops playing.

 

‘Close your eyes,’ he commands.

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Just do it.’

 

I close my eyes and he starts the song again.  I start to sway along and when it gets to the pre-chorus I start singing, this time however, I sing like I would when I’m on my own.  Brendon plays the song to the end and when it’s finished, I hear him and Pete clapping. I open my eyes to see them smiling at me.

 

‘That was amazing,’ Pete gushes.

 

‘I knew we’d sound kickass together.’

 

‘What d’you say?’

 

‘That was pretty awesome,’ I admit.

 

‘So, you’ll do it?’  Brendon asks.

 

‘Can we run it through a few more times before I decide?’

 

‘If it’ll get you on stage, we can practice until I go on,’ Brendon responds.

 

We run through the song a few more times and by the final time, I’m way more comfortable with the idea of singing with him on stage then I ever thought I would be.

 

‘Okay.  Yes.’ I say.

 

‘Yes?’ they both ask in unison.

 

‘I’ll do it.  I’ll go on stage with you tonight and sing Dying in L.A.’

 

Brendon and Pete jump up with shouts of joy and high-five each other. Pete pulls me up off the couch I’ve been sitting on and gives me a punishing kiss.  When he pulls away he whispers against my lips. ‘Your voice is so fucking hot and I can’t wait to see you on stage tonight. There’s something incredibly sexy about my girlfriend going on stage and singing with my best friend.  It turns me on.’

 

‘Is that right?’ I ask with a smirk playing on my lips.  Pete nods enthusiastically. ‘You should’ve pitched it that way first, I’d’ve said yes right away.’

 

‘Oh?’

 

‘Mmhmm.’

 

‘You want me turned on, do you?’

 

‘Oh yes,’ I respond in a sultry voice that I don’t recognise.

 

‘I think the temperature in here just went up by a thousand degrees,’ Brendon breaks up our moment.  ‘If this is any indication of your sex life, I can see why you don’t want to share.’

 

I feel my face heat and hide in the crook of Pete’s neck.

 

‘Actually, Bex and I haven’t consummated our relationship yet,’ Pete says easily.  I smack his arm and glare up at him.

 

‘Seriously?  Why the fuck not?  The sexual tension between you two is palpable.  It’s turning me on!’

 

‘We made a bet,’ Pete explains.

 

‘To not fuck?’ Brendon asks confused.

 

‘No, nothing like that.  It’s kinda hard to explain but basically, I’m trying to corrupt this angel, and she’s doing everything she can to resist me,’ Pete says as he affectionately rubs his hands down my back.

 

‘So...it’s like foreplay,’ Brendon surmises.

 

I remove my head from Pete’s neck and meet his eyes.  I hadn’t thought of it that way, but Brendon hit the nail on the head.  It is like foreplay. The more I resist Pete, the more I want him. The more he tries to corrupt me, the more I want to be corrupted in the best way possible.

 

‘Oh yeah.  It’s so fucking foreplay,’ Brendon adds when we don’t reply to him.

 

‘So it would seem,’ Pete responds not breaking our eye contact.

 

‘I’m going to leave you two to your foreplay, I’m due on stage in fifteen so I need to take my place in the wings.  Bex, someone will come get you when it’s time. Pete, if you win, there’s a bed three doors down,’ he says with a wink.  ‘Oh and Bex,’ I look over at him, ‘a little corruption never hurt anyone. I’ll be more than happy to assist Pete, all you have to do is ask.’  With that, he leaves. I can feel the heat radiating off me, equal parts embarrassment and arousal.

 

‘I love that dude, but at times I just want to punch his pretty face.’

 

‘You think he’s pretty,’ I tease.

 

‘I know he’s pretty.  I can appreciate a good looking dude just as much as I can appreciate a good looking woman.’

 

‘Good to know.’

 

‘Do you….would you…’ he let's out a harsh breath.  ‘Do you want to fuck Brendon?’

 

I stagger back from Pete.  That is not at all what I imagined being asked by him.  Ever.

 

‘What I mean is, if you and I weren’t dating, would you be interested in pursuing something with him?’

 

‘I don’t even know how to answer that.’

 

‘Honestly.’

 

‘Look, he’s hot, I’m not gonna lie.  Was he another of my teenage fantasies?  Yes, absolutely. But Pete,’ I place my hand under his chin and make him look me in the eye, ‘I’m with you.  Only you. I would never even consider sleeping with him, not while we’re together.’

 

‘But if we weren’t together.’

 

‘I’m a red blooded woman Pete.  Let me ask you this. If Scarlet Johanson propositioned you, would you say no?’  He shakes his head in the negative, ‘exactly.’

 

‘It’s just...you seem to have no trouble saying no to me,’ he rubs his hand over his head.

 

‘Is that what this is about?’  He nods. ‘Babe, every time I see you, I want to jump your bones.  It’s getting harder and harder for me to keep playing this game with you.’

 

‘So why are we still playing it?’

 

‘Because foreplay should never be overlooked,’ I wink at him.  ‘Besides. As much as I want you to fuck me, I’m not quite ready to admit defeat.’

 

The heat I see in Pete’s eyes is almost enough to undo me.  To cave to my deepest desires. To let him take me right here and right now.  He pulls me tight against him and I can feel his erection pushing against my belly, hot and thick.  I lick my lips and wiggle my hips.

 

‘You shouldn’t have told me that,’ he says with a raspy voice.

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Because now I’m going to up my game and make it even... _ harder _ for you,’ he punctuates his statement by pushing his erection tighter against me.

 

‘I think I might just like that.’

 

* * * *

 

As much as we both wanted to continue what was happening, I also desperately wanted to watch Brendon perform and Pete wanted me to experience it from the side of the stage.  He’d planned this date with me in mind and wasn’t going to let a little “foreplay” get in the way of the evening he had planned.

 

Watching from the side of the stage was unlike any other concert experience I’ve had and it was made even more so because Pete was right there with me.  Never in my wildest dreams had I ever thought something like this might happen to me. To be dating Pete Wentz and standing side of stage watching Brendon Urie perform some of his biggest hits feels crazy.  Insane! But amazing!

 

I was so busy jamming out that I let a rather undignified squeak when one of the roadies came over and told me it was time to take my place.

 

‘Wish me luck,’ I say as I turn in Pete’s embrace.

 

‘Good luck,’ he replies before pressing his lips to mine.  I want him to deepen the kiss, crave it, but know we don’t have the time.  

 

Brendon hadn’t explained where I’d be during the song, but I knew he’d be up on the piano suspended high above the crowd.  However, when a roadie leads me to the piano as well, and hooks me up to a harness, I about lost my shit.

 

‘You didn’t tell I’d be on here with you,’ I whisper yell when Brendon joins me.

 

‘I want the world to hear you and see you Bex, that will never happen if I’m up there and you’re down here on the stage,’ he answers easily.

 

‘I don’t want to be seen Brendon, I have no dreams of stardom.’

 

‘You should, you’d be huge.’

 

‘I feel like you tricked me.’

 

‘I kinda did, but it’s too late to back out now.  Strap the fuck in Bex and get ready for stardom.’

 

I swallow harshly and give a shaky nod.  He’s right, too late to back out now. As the piano begins to ascend, I gripp Brendon’s arm like my life depends on it.

 

‘Breathe Bex, it’s fine.  I’ve done this dozens of times.  Plus, I kinda need my arm to play.’

 

‘Right.  Sorry.’ I release his arm and take some slow, calming breaths.  As he starts to play, I feel myself relax. Music always has a calming effect for me.  I’m more than a little nervous to sing in front of all these people, but being high up and above the crowd, it feels less scary for some reason.  I still close my eyes as Brendon begins to sing, knowing that I need to utilise his trick to get through it without sounding like a dying cat.

 

_ Every face along the boulevard _

_ Is a dreamer just like you _

_ You looked at death in a tarot card _

_ And you saw what you had to do _

 

_ But nobody knows you now, when you're dying in LA _

_ And nobody owes you now, when you're dying in LA _

_ When you're dying in LA, when you're dying in LA _

_ The power, the power, the power _

_ Oh, the power, the power, the power _

_ Of LA _

 

Before I realise it, I’m harmonising with him during the verses, just like I had so many times on my own.  It wasn’t what we’d planned, but it feels like the right thing to do. I chance opening my eyes and see Brendon smiling at me with what looks like pride.  It causes a massive smile to spread across my face.

 

As the song finishes, the applause is insane.  I feel myself blushing because I’d somehow managed to forget that there was a crowd below us.  I want nothing more than to hide my face, but Brendon won’t let me. He slides closer to me on the piano bench and pulls me into a tight hug.

 

‘That was amazing gorgeous.  You were amazing. Soak it in.  This isn’t all for me. They love you,’ he whispers in my ear.  ‘And I think Pete might be about to lose his load,’ he motions with his chin towards side of stage.  I see Pete standing there, slamming his hands together, looking at me as if he wants to devour me. ‘Want to make him even more turned on?’

 

‘How?’

 

‘Like this,’ Brendon grabs my face in both hands and slants his lips over mine.  It’s a chaste kiss, but I can hear the roar of the crowd. I pull back quickly and whack his chest.

 

‘Brendon!’

 

‘Did it work?’  I look over at Pete and can tell he’s battling his emotions.  I can see his desire warring with his anger.

 

‘He looks mad.’

 

‘Good.’

 

‘Why good?’

 

‘Because anger and desire is a potent mix.  And everyone knows that angry sex is hot as fuck.’

 

‘I don’t want our first time to be angry sex.’

 

‘I forgot you hadn’t fucked him yet.  My bad. I really just wanted to steal a kiss,’ he winks at me.

 

‘That I believe.’

 

The piano is finally back on the stage and we’re being unhooked.  Brendon first because he has to continue on with his set, and then me.  As I’m being released from the safety wires, I hear Brendon begin to speak.

 

‘For those wondering who this enchanting creature is, I would like to introduce you to my friend Bex.  Wasn’t she amazing? Would you believe this was her first time on stage? Give her some love guys!’

 

My face flames hot and I don’t know what to do with myself.  Luckily, Pete has walked out on stage and is standing right behind me.  He twirls me around as the crowd screams at his appearance. He pulls me tight to him and slams his lips to mine in a bruising kiss.  I feel him bend me over and then his tongue is in my mouth, warring with my own. I can feel his anger in the kiss and I’d be a damn liar if I said it wasn’t hot as fuck.  Just like Brendon said it would be. As the crowd continues to scream in approval, and some in dismay, Pete continues to kiss me like the world was on fire. I sure as hell am on fire.  The kiss slows and I realise that Brendon has continued on with his set and is currently belting out the chorus to The Greatest Show, and damn if that doesn’t feel a little fitting, especially when I catch him smirking in our direction.  I hide my face in Pete’s neck.

 

‘That was hot as fuck.  But I swear to God, if Brendon ever kisses you like that again, I might deck the fucker.’

 

‘I hope you know that I had no idea he was going to do that.’

 

‘I know babe.  Come on, let’s get off this stage and let him finish.’


	21. Chapter 21

‘Dude!  What was that for?’ Brendon cries out, rubbing his arm from where Pete slugged him when he came off stage.

 

‘Hmmmm, let me think,’ Pete says sarcastically, ‘could’ve been you kissing my girlfriend in front of thousands of people,’ he shrugs.

 

‘I didn’t even use tongue,’ Brendon tries to defend himself.

 

‘And that is the only reason you aren’t sporting a black eye right now.’

 

‘Calm down boys,’ I say, stepping between them and putting a hand to each of their chests.  ‘It wasn’t a big deal. But Brendon,’ I look him dead in the eye, ‘if you ever do that without warning again, you  _ will _ be sporting a black eye.  And it won’t be from Pete.’

 

‘Ah, I finally get to see the fire,’ Brendon smirks.

 

‘You’ll get to see it up close and personal if you don’t heed my warning,’ I reply.

 

‘Something tells me I might really like your fire up close and personal,’ his voice drops to sexy depths and over emphasises up close and personal.

 

‘B man, quit it,’ Pete growls.

 

‘My bad dude, just joking around.’

 

‘Somehow, I don’t believe that.’  Brendon just shrugs.

 

‘Moving on,’ I steer the conversation away from dangerous waters, ‘that was an amazing show Brendon, I loved every second of it.’

 

‘Every second?’ he asks with a cheeky glint in his eye.

 

I simply roll my eyes in response, while Pete let's out a feral sounding growl.

 

‘Whoops.  But thanks Bex, I’m glad you enjoyed it.  You were incredible sweetheart, and I definitely think you’ve got a future in the industry.  That is...if you want one,’ he responds in a more serious manner than I’ve heard from him all evening.

 

‘He’s right babe, you have an amazing voice.  And as you know, I do have my own label. If you are in any way interested, all you have to do is say the word and I’ll make it happen.’

 

‘Not sure it’s such a good idea to have my boyfriend also be my boss,’ I quip.

 

‘She’s got a point Pete.  Things could get dicey there.’

 

‘Yeah, okay, you’re both right.  B, you always wanted to start a label, she could be your first artist.’

 

‘Now that’s a damn good idea.’

 

‘Gentlemen, are we forgetting something here?’ I interrupt causing them both to look at me.  ‘I don’t  _ want _ to be an artist.  I like my job, I’m happy there.  I don’t like the spotlight, don’t need or want it.  So this is all a moot point anyway.’

 

‘You sure?’ Pete asks.

 

‘Absolutely,’ I nod.

 

‘I don’t know that I’ve ever been more disappointed in my life.  You have this incredible voice and you don’t want to share it? Damn but that’s just crazy,’ Brendon adds in his opinion.

 

‘Not everyone dreams of fame, not everyone likes being center of attention.  You might not get it and that’s fine, but stop trying to push this. I’m really not interested in this being more than a one time thing.’

 

‘Sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to push.  I just think it’s a real shame that the world won’t get to hear your voice again, but it’s your choice.’

 

‘Thank you.’

 

‘You do realise that there’s probably dozens of videos being uploaded to Twitter, Instagram, YouTube, you name it, as we speak?’ Pete asks.

 

‘Fucking millennials,’ I groan.  I hadn’t thought about that. Why hadn’t I thought of that?  I’d do the same fucking thing and yet somehow, my brain hadn’t made any kind of connection.

 

‘It’s okay, you were pretty high up, it’s unlikely they’ll have gotten a good shot of you,’ Pete tries to soothe my angst.

 

‘Uhhhh...about that,’ Brendon says warily.

 

‘What?’ I ask worried.

 

‘While we were up there, a camera was filming us and being projected onto the big screens...soooo,’ he trailed off.

 

‘So they got a damn good look at my face,’ I finish for him, hanging my head and rubbing a hand over my face.

 

‘You didn’t do anything bad babe, just sing.  And sing incredibly,’ Pete rubs a hand up and down my back.

 

‘Not to mention that hot as fuck kiss you two shared,’ Brendon adds.

 

‘Oh shit!’ 

 

‘What?’ Pete asks worried.

 

‘I uh….I didn’t tell my boss about us.  If she sees that and recognises me, she might remove me from promoting your book,’ I explain.

 

‘What?  Why?’

 

‘Conflict of interest.’

 

‘That’s fucking crazy!  You are the only person I want promoting my book.  I think you are uniquely qualified to do so.’

 

‘She may not see it that way.’

 

‘Fuck her, I’ll put my foot down,’ Pete assures me.

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Absolutely.  I don’t want someone else to promote my book.  I want you, and I’m going to make sure she knows that.’

 

‘Thank you,’ I smile up at him.

 

‘You’re more than welcome,’ he replies before softly brushing his lips over mine.  He tries to pull away but I’m not ready for that yet. I place my hand on the back of his neck and keep his lips pressed to mine.  I angle my head and part my lips, darting my tongue out to lick the seam of his. He willingly opens for me and I don’t hesitate. Our tongues roll together in a sensual dance, heating me from the inside out.  Pete grips my hips and pulls me even tighter to his front pulling a moan from deep in my throat when I feel exactly how turned on he is. And I am right there with him.

 

A cough mixed with a chuckle is what finally breaks us apart, albeit slowly.

 

‘Jesus fuck.  Can I get in on that?’ Brendon quips.

 

‘No,’ Pete’s tone leaves no room for discussion.

 

‘I don’t know that I’ve ever been so hard watching two people makeout.’  I pull my eyes away from Pete to look over at Brendon. I let my eyes trail down his naked torso, slick with sweat from his performance.  My eyes trail from his pecs, to his abs, to that delicious v, all the way to his tight leather pants and, sure enough, I can see the evidence of his arousal pushing against the front of his pants.  Another reason he could give Pete a run for his money. Dudes got the goods.

 

‘Eyes up here sweetheart,’ Brendon says with laughter colouring his tone.

 

I immediately feel myself blush at having been caught checking out his dick.  Especially, right in front of Pete, with his dick still hot and hard against my belly.  Pete lets out a small laugh and kisses the side of my head. 

 

‘There’s that blush I enjoy so much,’ Brendon says.

 

‘You and me both B, you and me both.’

 

‘You sure you won’t share?’

 

‘I will not discuss sharing until I’ve had her for myself first.’

 

‘Pete!’ I cry.  ‘Stop talking about me as if I’m not here!  I’m not a fucking timeshare, or any other kind of property.’

 

‘Sorry baby, I know.  I don’t think of you like property, I swear.’

 

‘Then maybe stop talking about “having me” or “sharing me” as if the choice is yours and yours alone.’

 

‘I’m sorry.  I feel like a douche now.’

 

‘For good reason,’ I reply.

 

‘Can you ever forgive me?’

 

‘Maybe,’ I smirk, ‘I might give you a chance to earn my forgiveness.’

 

‘I’ll do anything?’

 

‘Anything you say?’

 

‘Anything.’

 

‘Oh babe, you shouldn’t have said that.’

 

‘No?’

 

‘Nope.  You don’t know what you just got yourself into.’

 

‘Is it your pants?’

 

I can’t help the laugh that flies from my lips.  ‘Such a dude.’

 

‘And don’t you forget it,’ he rubs his hard-on against me, making sure I know he is all man.  As if I could forget.

 

‘Okay.  If you’re not going to let me join in this weird flirty foreplay thing you’ve got going on, I’m just gonna go shower and change,’ Brendon says.  ‘Unless you want to join me?’ he hitches a brow.

 

‘We’re good.  We’ll catch you in a few,’ Pete replies.

 

‘You’re no fun,’ Brendon pouts.

 

‘Oh he’s plenty of fun,’ I smirk.

 

‘Says the woman holding out on him.  He can’t be that fun if you haven’t given up the goods yet.’

 

‘Sexist much,’ I roll my eyes.  ‘Sex isn’t everything Brendon. You gotta enjoy the ride.’

 

Brendon quirks a brow.

 

‘Fuck.  Not what I meant.  I meant enjoy the  _ journey. _ ’

 

‘Sure you did.’

 

‘I did!  Listen, sex is great, there’s no denying that, but the anticipation is just as great.  Makes you want it more, makes it better.’

 

‘She’s right B.  I can vouch for this.’

 

‘Huh,’ Brendon murmurs.

 

‘Try it.  You might like it,’ I respond.

 

‘Try what?  Playing the long game?’

 

‘Basically,’ I shrug.

 

‘I might just do that,’ he states with a twinkle in his eye.  Something about his tone tells me that he’s scheming. I’ve barely known him for three hours and already I feel like I can see the wheels turning in his head, see every dirty thought playing over his features.  ‘I’m gonna shower. Meet you outside in thirty.’ He waves and heads off.

 

‘Should we be worried about what he’s planning?’ I ask Pete.

 

‘Oh yeah.  Very much so.’

 

‘Cool.’

 

* * * *

 

‘Where we off to?’ Brendon asks, as he exits the building and saunters over to us.

 

‘The club,’ Pete answers.

 

‘Yours?’ I ask.

 

‘Yeah.  Is that cool?’

 

‘Very cool.’

 

‘Tight,’ Brendon agrees.

 

‘We’ll take my car,’ Pete says.

 

‘Cool cause mine ain’t here,’ Brendon responds.

 

‘And mine’s at your place,’ I add.

 

‘I remember,’ Pete smirks.

 

We pile into Pete’s car, me in the front passenger seat, Brendon behind Pete.  I turn to the side so I can see them both as we chat on the way to Pete's club.  Pete parks his car in his reserved spot and we all make our way to the front of the club, not the back as I’d expected.

 

‘Hey Chris,’ Pete says to the bouncer.

 

‘Hey man.  Bex, haven’t seen you at the gym in a little while,’ Chris acknowledges me.

 

‘Yeah, I’ve been kinda busy,’ I explain with a shrug.

 

‘So it would seem,’ he says looking between me and Pete.

 

‘Not that way,’ I say with a blush.

 

‘Uh huh.  Hey B. How was the show?’

 

‘It was great man!  Bex sung with me. She was spectacular!’

 

‘No shit?’ Chris asked, eyes wide as he looks over at me.  I simply nod. ‘Well hot damn girl! You have been busy.’

 

‘Told ya,’ I stick out my tongue like any mature adult.  Yeah. Right.

 

‘We’ll see ya later man,’ Pete waves as he moves to the front door.

 

We head for the bar, Pete and Brendon stopping multiple times to greet friends and fans alike.  It takes what feels like an hour to get to the bar but is probably only fifteen minutes. I’m excited to see Mike tending bar again.

 

‘Mike!  How’s my favourite bartender?’

 

‘Bex?  I’m good, I’m good.  What about you?’

 

‘I’m awesome.  I watched this one perform tonight,’ I said motioning to Brendon on my left.

 

‘Don’t forget about singing with me.’

 

‘Oh don’t worry, I haven’t.’

 

‘Shit!  That’s cool Bex!  How’s Stacey? Wedding went well?’

 

‘It went great.  Her and Mike are still on their honeymoon for another few days but from what I’ve heard, they’ve barely left their suite.’

 

‘Sounds like the perfect honeymoon,’ Mike muses.

 

‘Pretty much,’ I agree.

 

‘What can I get ya anyway?’

 

‘I wouldn’t mind that drink you made me last time.’

 

‘The glass of death?’ he asks with a smile.

 

‘No!  God no!  The pink cocktail.’

 

‘Ah.  That I can do.  By the way, it’s called a royal blush.’

 

‘Ha!  That’s perfect,’ Brendon guffaws.

 

‘Of course that’s it’s name,’ I roll my eyes.

 

‘It’s like the perfect drink for you babe,’ Pete says, draping his arm around my shoulder.

 

‘So it would seem.’

 

‘B, what drink do you want?’ Mike asks.

 

‘Makers Mark, neat.’

 

‘Done.  Pete?’

 

‘Same.’

 

‘Coming up.’

 

Mike turns away to make our drinks, focusing on making my cocktail first.  He hands it over and I take a hearty drink, a small moan escaping my lips at the delicious cherry flavour.

 

‘Thanks Mike, you truly are the bestest bartender ever.’

 

‘You’re welcome Bex,’ he replies with a wink.

 

‘Don’t flirt with my girlfriend,’ Pete grumbles, but the smile playing on his lips negates his words.

 

‘Sorry boss,’ Mike replies.

 

‘In fairness to Mike here, that moan of approval she just made,’ Brendon bites his lower lip, ‘that shit was all kinds of sexy.’

 

‘Men,’ I comment, ‘are your minds ever  _ not  _ in the gutter?’

 

‘Nope,’ they all say in unison, causing me to laugh.

 

‘Well alright then.’

 

Mikes hands the guys their drinks and heads off to tend to some other patrons.  Leaving me, once again, alone with Brendon and Pete. And I am not complaining one iota.

 

‘I’m just gonna go check in with my duty manager.  B, look after Bex.’

 

‘My pleasure,’ Brendon purrs.

 

‘Not like that you tool,’ Pete smacks Brendon upside the head.

 

‘Kidding, kidding,’ Brendon holds his hands up all innocent and shit.

 

‘I shouldn’t be long.’  Pete brushes his lips against the side of my head before he heads upstairs to the duty managers office.

 

‘So.  Wanna dance?’

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MiniSchmidty - this chapters for you babe

‘Come on, dance with me.  I know you got moves.’

 

‘I haven’t had nearly enough liquor for that,’ I reply easily.

 

‘That can be easily remedied,’ he signals Mike to bring another round.  When it’s delivered Brendon asks for six shots of tequila.

 

‘You trying to get me drunk?’

 

‘If it’ll get you out on the dance floor, yeah, yeah I am.’

 

‘At least you’re honest.’

 

‘To a fault darlin’, to a fault.’

 

Mike lines the shots up in front of us, complete with salt and lime wedges.  I salt my hand, lick it, down the shot, then quickly suck on the lime.

 

‘Damn Bex.  You did that like a pro.’

 

‘I’ve had plenty of practice drinking tequila shots.  Just ask Mike. He knows.’

 

Brendon looks over to Mike who, having heard our conversation, nods his head with a smile playing on his lips.

 

‘Shit.  You are chock full of surprises sweet thing.’

 

‘More than you’ll probably ever know,’ I wink at him.

 

‘My turn.’  Brendon grabs the salt shaker and I’m expecting him to salt his hand but instead, he grabs my hand, salts it and then slowly drags his tongue over the back of my palm, maintaining eye contact the entire time.  Did it just get really hot in here or is that me? It’s me. I know it’s me. That was hot as fuck and I’m not sure how to feel about it. Brendon quickly takes his shot, then sucks on his own lime wedge.

 

‘What was that?’

 

‘What was what?’ he asks with a devilish look in his eye.

 

‘Why didn’t you just use your own hand?’

 

‘Where’s the fun in that,’ he smirks.

 

I go to salt my hand again, but Brendon stops me, and I sweep my eyes to meet his, the question in them blatantly obvious.

 

‘Do it the fun way.’

 

I know exactly what he means.  I’m not sure I want to. It feels a little too sexual to be doing this with him.  It if was Pete, I’d do it in a heartbeat. Fuck. I’d do body shots with Pete….not a bad idea actually.  But doing this, with Brendon, who has been flirting heavily with me since I met him, feels like wading into shark infested waters.  I shake my head and decide to forgo the salt. I palm my shot, swallow it down, and go to reach for my lime wedge only to see none left in front of me.  They’ve mysteriously all ended up on the other side of Brendon. I look at him and see he’s holding a lime wedge in his mouth, fleshy side facing me. His intentions are perfectly clear.  I move forward as if I’m going to suck on the lime while it’s still in his mouth. At the last second I move to whisper in his ear.

 

‘Nice try.’  I sit back and slide a slice of lime between my lips.  He hadn’t even noticed my hand snaking along the bar towards the stash he was bogarting.

 

‘I had to try,’ he rasps out.

 

‘Did you though?’

 

‘Absolutely,’ he nods once.

 

‘Whatever,’ I roll my eyes playfully.

 

‘You drunk enough yet to dance?’

 

‘Almost.  I still have to finish this here drink,’ I motion to my cocktail, ‘and my last shot.’

 

‘Race you to the bottom?’ he asks.

 

‘Shot first?’

 

‘Of course.’

 

We prep our salt, line up our shots and limes, and then count down from three.  We’re keeping pace through the shot, but when I get to the cocktail, I realise that I have a full glass, while he only has a couple fingers of whiskey in his glass.  Even with an extra shot to do, he’s obviously winning. Doesn’t stop me from chugging my drink back though. When I tap my glass back to the bar, I realise that three shots, and chugging down my second cocktail was probably a terrible idea.  I immediately feel my insides burning with heat and the alcohol scorches it’s way through my body. My body is hot all over and I can feel my face flushing, this time not from embarrassment. I feel light headed, and light bodied. Ah...the glorious effects of booze.

 

‘Okay.  I’m ready.’  I stand up and immediately almost topple over.  Thank God I’m in flats and not heels. Talk about undignified.  Brendon easily steadies me, letting out a masculine chuckle.

 

‘Can you even stand sweetheart?’

 

‘I can hold my liquor like a champ Breno...Bread...sir,’ my tongue and brain don’t seem to want to work together and say his name anymore.

 

‘Sir….I like it.  Come on drunky, let's dance.’

 

‘Okay,’ I giggle, ‘show me some of those famous moves.’

 

‘I’ll show you any moves you want darlin’.’

 

We head to the dance floor, Brendon supporting me the entire way, with his hand on my lower back.  I can tell that I’m slightly weaving but am powerless to stop it. My brain and body have disconnected from each other and they are both working independently.  Oh well. This should be entertaining if nothing else. As we hit the dance floor, Can I Get Your Number by Anne-Marie starts playing. It’s the club version and so slightly faster than the radio version, but I still love it and it makes me sway my hips to the beat, hands in the air, singing the lyrics for all I’m worth.  Whoever the DJ tonight is, is a fucking genius and I’m impressed when he mixes in F.R.I.E.N.D.S. I’ve always thought those two songs would mash together perfectly. Turns out, I was right. I lose track of everyone else as I lose myself in the music. When I hear the chorus however, I have to look for Brendon, it seems poignant to sing the lyrics to him.

 

I don’t have to look too far, he’s almost directly behind me, eyes trained below the belt.  I place my hand under his chin, bringing his eyes up to meet mine just as the perfect words hit.

 

_ Haven't I made it obvious? _

_ Haven't I made it clear? _

_ Want me to spell it out for you? _

_ F-R-I-E-N-D-S _

 

Brendon laughs as he puts two and two together.  I spin away from him and shake my stuff. It’s not long before I feel hands on my hips and a firm body behind me.  Assuming it’s Brendon I turn around to push him away only to come face to face with Pete. His sexy smile is all I need to see.  I wrap my arms around his neck and move my hips from side to side, making sure to rub against his cock. The song smoothly changes to a remix of Shape of You, one I know I’ve watched on YouTube.  It’s fast and makes you want to rave. So rave we do. The lights start strobing in and out, and coloured lights spiral around and around. Everyone's got their hands in the air and their bodies moving to the beat.  The rave vibe continues with a collection of this years most popular songs blended together. It’s hypnotic. 

 

Hands on my waist again.  Lips on my neck. I thread my fingers through the head of hair behind me and continue to sway to the music, slower than the music warrants, but perfect for what I’m feeling.  Turned the fuck on. I drop my head onto Pete’s shoulder, giving him full access to my sensitive neck. His hands trail over the exposed flesh of my belly, and pull me tighter to the erection I feel against my lower back.  I let out a breathy moan, knowing no one else can hear, maybe not even Pete, but not caring either way. This man can turn me on at the drop of a hat.

 

‘I was gone for twenty minutes.  Tops. What happened?’ Pete says directly into my ear, then resumes his seductive torture.

 

‘Alcohol,’ is my only response.

 

I finally can’t take anymore and turn around to face him, bringing my mouth to his.  My mouth is greedy. I need his kiss, his lips and tongue. I need him. He is only too happy to give me what me what I need.  He has one hand on my ass, and the other on the side of my face, holding me to him. As if there’s anywhere else I’d rather be.  We part only when oxygen becomes a necessity. 

 

‘Remind me to give Mike a huge bonus this year,’ Pete mumbles against my lips.

 

‘You also might want to give Brendon one.’

 

Pete pulls far enough away to look me in the eye, his eyebrow lifted.

 

‘He wanted to dance and I said I needed more booze, so he obliged,’ I give a half shrug.

 

Pete laughs loud enough for me, and those closest to us, to hear.  ‘I’ll be sure to give him a bonus too.’

 

‘My turn,’ Brendon says from behind me.  I’m not sure how it happens, but one minute I’m in Pete’s embrace, the next Brendon has his front pressed hard against my back and is moving his hips seductively to the music.  My body responds automatically, meeting him movement for movement. Pete’s still in front of me, but nearly an arms length away. Oddly, he doesn’t look angry in the slightest. Amused, turned on, and uncoordinated yes, but not angry.  I decide just to enjoy dancing with Brendon. If Pete doesn’t have a problem with it, neither do I. 

 

Maybe he can share.

 

When Pony by Ginuwine starts playing, Brendon begins to grind against me.  This is one of the most erotic songs ever produced and never fails to make me want to dance like a total slut.  But even my alcohol addled brain manages to throw up a red flag. I make eye contact with Pete and he moves towards me.  I’m expecting him to pull me away from Brendon's body but I’m soon sandwiched between them. One grinding at the front, one at the back.  I’ve died. I’m in heaven. I am so fucking turned on right now. I might explode soon. Brendon's hands on my hips, Pete’s on my waist, my arms around his neck.  I’m pressed between their bodies, we’re moving together in a slow sensual way. We’re dry fucking. Vertically. That’s the only way to explain it. We’re having a threesome fully clothed.  It seems we can share after all.

 

Pete’s mouth descends and claims mine, it’s a slow roll of teeth and tongues, a drugging kind of kiss.  One that serves to enhance the sensuality of what’s happening. Moments later, I feel lips on my exposed neck.  As Pete’s lips are still on mine, I can only conclude that it’s Brendon. Pleasure ripples through my body. If I feel this good with my clothes on, I can only imagine how good I’d feel if there were no layers between us.  I want more. I need more. Flesh on flesh. At the same time, Pete and I haven’t even gotten down and dirty yet. Do I really want to give into him  _ and  _ Brendon?  What would Pete think?  He was already worried that I wanted to fuck Brendon.  I can’t see him being happy about me being willing to give it up to Brendon after knowing him for a few hours, but having made him wait for weeks.  No. As much as I want what’s happening to continue, and go much,  _ much  _ further, I can’t do that to Pete.  Our first time is just going to be me and him.  I can’t wait anymore and I no longer care about our stupid bet.

 

All I care about is getting him alone.  And naked.


End file.
